Kalos League Fanfiction Remake
by Tiger Of Darkness
Summary: The Poke'mon League in the Kalos regain is about to begin and Ash is competing in it this year. But to Ash's surprise, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Link, Kirby, Sonic, Ty, Pit, and Shantae arrive to help cheer Ash on during this competition. However, little do they know that criminal group, Team Flare, made a deal with a foe who Mario and the others fear the return of...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Kalos League Begins**

(Lumiose City)

Held once a year in each Poke'mon regain, there is a special competition called the Poke'mon League. Trainers must travel around the regain and win a gym badge at eight different Poke'mon gyms located all across the regain in order to compete. And despite Ash Ketchum being occupied with preparing Smash City with the Mario Brothers, Ash was still able to acquire his eight gym badge in the Kalos regain just in time for the Kalos Poke'mon League. Ash, Pikachu, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie arrived at the Kalos League stadium.

Ash- There it is! Kalos League, here we come!

Pikachu- PIKA!

Clemont- You sure seemed pumped, Ash!

Ash- Well, I feel well rested after Mario invited me to Pi'illo Island. Mario invited all of me and the other members of his team to help relax for a be after all the work we did making preparations for when Tabuu attacks again. And that vacation was just what we needed. (Chuckles) But my favorite part of that vacation was what Ty and Shantae did! I'll bet Shantae shaved her fur by now!

Bonnie- But anyway, after what you've gone through, I'll bet the Kalos League will be a piece of cake. You joined the Super Mario Brothers' team, helped defeat the wicked god, Tabuu, and you and Pit went head to head against Satan the Devil himself.

Serena- Ash still shouldn't get over confident. But we're all still rooting for you!

Ash- Thanks.

Mysterious voice- Hey Ash, are you forgetting someone?

Ash- I know that voice…

When Ash turned around, he was very surprised to see Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Link, Kirby, Sonic, Ty, Pit, and Shantae. However, Pit was wearing what looked like a hood to try and cover his face. Ash and Pikachu ran up to them.

Ash- Guys?! What are you all doing here?

Pikachu- Pikachu!

Mario- Pit told us about this Poke'mon League and that you were competing in it. So we all decided to attend and cheer you on.

Pit- Uh…Hey Ash…Dawn isn't with you again…is she…?

Ash- Dawn went back to Sinnoh after you and I dealt with Satan.

Pit took off the hood.

Pit- That's a relief! Guess I won't be needing this then.

Bonnie then walks up to Shantae.

Bonnie- Excuse me, Shantae, but Ash said something about you shaving your fur back on Pi'illo Island. What did he mean by that?

Shantae- Do me a favor and never ask me that again, please.

Bonnie- Ok…then I have another question for you…

Then Bonnie began to kneel in front of Shantae.

Bonnie- Will you please take care of my brother?

Clemont- Bonnie, I've told you to stop this a million times!

Then the mechanical arm in Clemont's backpack grabs Bonnie and Clemont runs into the distance.

Sonic- That's pretty fast for a human.

Ty- I'm more interested in that tech he has, mate. I'll bet Clemont and I got a lot in common.

Shantae- A tech geek like you…probably…

Kirby- Any places to eat? I'm starving!

Donkey Kong- Kirby, you already ate a bunch of my bananas before we got here.

Link- Don't bother, DK. Kirby's mouth is literally a black hole, so he's always hungry.

(Just outside the Poke'mon stadium)

There were many Poke'mon Trainers and their Poke'mon walking around the area. There were also a couple of stores ready to sell merchandise, but there was this one woman who was both a news reporter and a member of the Kalos Elite Four, standing by the stadium's main entrance. Her camera crew were very familiar people in disguise. Jessie, James, and Meowth who was sharing a costume with Jessie's Wobbuffet to look like one tall person.

Malva- The entire city of Lumiose is celebrating the Kalos League. The city is bursting with excitement. And the fans are eagerly awaiting for it to begin! I'm Malva and I'll be covering the Kalos League and all of its excitement! I think this will be a great opportunity to interview a Poke'mon Trainer competing in the tournament!

After Malva went to spot trainer to interview, Jessie, James, and Meowth were taking five.

Meowth- Remind me not to be on a TV crew again…

Jessie- Now, now! This will be a golden opportunity to steal some great Poke'mon!

James- Right now, there are more than I can count.

Jessie- In the meantime, let's earn us a little cash!

James- A great way to get food and Poke'mon!

Meowth tried to walk a bit, or so we thought, until what Meowth was sitting on almost stumbled over. Meowth opened part of his costume, revealing he was sitting on Wobbuffet.

Meowth- Hey, keep it steady down there!

Wobbuffet (whispers)- Wobbuffet…

(At the main entrance of the stadium)

Mario, Ash, and the rest of the group arrived in front of the stadium, but surprisingly, Bonnie was riding on Yoshi.

Clemont- Bonnie, you shouldn't jump on Yoshi like that without his permission!

Yoshi- Yoshi no mind. Yoshi happy carry anyone on back…maybe except DK…

Donkey Kong- Hey! I'm not that heavy, Yoshi!

Kirby- This sure is one big stadium for a Poke'mon tournament.

Mario- Believe me, I've seen Poke'mon battles before and they need all the room they can get.

Luigi- And besides, people from all over are coming to watch, including us.

Serena- Ash's battles of all battles takes place here.

Ash- Yeah, and there will be lots of strong trainers with all kinds of powerful Poke'mon! I'm excited just thinking about it!

Then Ash saw Malva running up to him.

Malva- Excuse me! Are you competing in the Kalos League?

Ash- Yes.

Malva pointed her microphone at Ash.

Malva- Will you let me interview you?

Ash- You want to interview me?

Mario put his hand on Ash's shoulder that Pikachu wasn't sitting on.

Mario- Sound good to me, Ash.

Malva- Oh my gosh! You're…the SUPER MARIO BROTHERS! Wow! I'm so surprised! May I ask what brings you to the Kalos League?

Mario- We're just here to cheer our friend, Ash, on in this tournament. Since Ash is a friend and a member of my team, we all decided to come and support him.

Luigi- It seems our reputation keeps proceeding us yet again…

Malva- Well everyone praises you all like heroes after defeating Tabuu and saving our world from total obliteration. May I also interview you and the rest of you team after Ash?

Jessie, James, and Meowth quickly huddled together and began whispering to each other in private.

Jessie- Shit! She found the twerps!

James- And to make matters even worst, the Super Mario Brothers and the rest of their group are here as well!

Meowth- Just our damn luck!

Malva- Excuse me, but can we get the camera rolling?

(At the opening ceremony inside the stadium lobby)

There were tables spread out all over the place with many different food laid out. And many of the Poke'mon Trainers competing were also there.

Kirby- Finally! Some food!

Kirby was about to use his inhale, but Sonic grabbed him from behind and kept his mouth shut.

Sonic- Kirby, I don't think using your inhale is such a good idea! You might swallow more than just the food!

Then Ash looked over and saw in the distance a small boy about his age with short green hair. Turns out, he's a friend of Ash named Sawyer. But before Ash could say anything, two other kids that Ash knew appeared behind him and one of them patted Ash on the back. One was a really big guy named Tierno and the other was a shorter red haired boy with a camera named Trevor.

Tierno- Hey Ash! Good to see yah!

Trever- Nice to see you, Ash!

Link- Friends of yours?

Ash- Right. This is Tierno and Trever. I met them during my travels through the Kalos regain. Tierno, Trever, let me introduce you to…

Trever- We already know! The Super Mario Brothers' Team! And I can't believe you're a part of it!

Ash- Well, it's not all fun and games, really. It took us weeks to ready our new base of operation called Smash City after we barely managed to drive Tabuu back into Subspace six months ago.

Tierno- Still, you're in a group of legendary heroes and that makes me so jealous, but it's still awesome to know someone who knows the Super Mario Brothers.

Serena- So where's Shauna?

Trever- She says she's coming later.

Ash- So are you guys competing too?

Tierno- Sure am! I'm gonna win the whole tournament!

Trever- Oh yeah! That's what you think!

Luigi- Gee! Are all Poke'mon Trainers this competitive?

Ash- More or less.

Pikachu- Pikachu.

Then Ash saw another person he met on his travels before. A trainer with dark hair, a white scarf, and a dark colored jacket. This man's name was Alain. When Ash saw him, he had a concerned look on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: When Two Mega Charizard's Meet**

(At the Kalos League Stadium)

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Link, Kirby, Ash, Sonic, Ty, Pit, Shantae, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, and Tierno were sitting inside the audience in the stadium as the opening ceremony was beginning.

Mario- I might not know much about Poke'mon battles, but I'm getting really excited for this competition!

Shantae- I'll admit, I'm excited too!

Sonic was about to take a bite of a chilidog he bought before taking his seat when he suddenly noticed that his chilidog was gone. Sonic looked behind him and saw Yoshi's mouth having remanence of chili.

Sonic- Yoshi, did you take my chilidog?

Yoshi- Uhh…no…

Sonic glared at Yoshi and didn't look happy. Then Mario handed Sonic another chilidog.

Mario- Here Sonic. You can have mine.

Sonic- Thanks, Mario.

Announcer- Beautiful clear blue skies marks the beginning of this much anticipated event! The Kalos League is on! First up, our opening ceremony. Kalos champion, Diantha, will deliver the opening speech.

Then from the VIP box in the stadium, everyone could see two people there. One was the Poke'mon researcher of the Kalos regain, Professor Sycamore. The other was a young woman who was known as the Kalos Champion, Diantha. Diantha stood from her seat walked closer to the edge of the rails of the VIP box.

Diantha- To all our Trainers! Your efforts and experiences are treasures that will always be with you. It is my great honor to declare this Kalos League…OPEN!

The crowd began to cheer like crazy.

Link- Is she supposed to be the best trainer in the Kalos regain or something?

Ash- Actually, she is.

Ty- Than why is she not competing in the Kalos League, mate? Shouldn't she defend her title?

Clemont- It doesn't work like that. Only if you win the Poke'mon League, can you challenge the Elite Four. And only after you defeat all four members of the Elite for can you challenge the champion for the title.

Donkey Kong- That's…too confusing…

Sonic- I agree with DK. You Poke'mon Trainers have such complicated rules.

Ash- Well that's why you're not the ones competing. I am.

Announcer- The two trainers competing in the first battle are Trever and Alain.

Then Trever and Alain entered the battlefield of the stadium as the stats board showed Alain and Trever's Poke'mon stats.

Announcer- The battle format will be three on three until the semi-finals. In addition, the battlefield will be randomly selected.

Then the floor of the stadium opened up and pulled up a huge platform with what looked like an environment on it.

Announcer- So, the field for out opening battle is a water and rock battlefield.

Referee- Trainers, please bring out your Poke'mon.

Trever looked a little nervous, but he took a deep breath and calmed down.

Trever- Charizard, come on out!

Then Trever called out his Charizard.

Clemont- Looks like Trever's Charmeleon evolved.

Mario- Ash, don't you have a Charizard as well?

Ash- I do. I used Charizard to destroy that aircraft that Bowser stole from Professor E. Gadd when you and I first met, Mario.

Pit- You also used it during our adventure together when you and I fought Satan in Medusa's Underworld Castle.

Tierno- You and Pit took on Satan the Devil?! That sounds awesome!

Ash- Believe me, Tierno…it wasn't…

Ash rolled up the sleeve of his jacket and showed a bandage wrapped around his upper arm.

Ash- Satan almost tore my arm off in that fight. And he almost killed me, Pit, and Pit's unusual dark clone. I think he was called Dark Pit or Pittoo. Not as bad as when we fought Tabuu in Grand Metropolis, but still pretty bad.

Sonic- Sounds rough, like when Link and I fought Ganon Nazo in Hyrule after Nazo stole Ganondorf's Triforce of Power.

Luigi- Or that Antasma freak on Pi'illo Island.

Donkey Kong- Or that Omega Marx that Kirby and I fought in Kongo Jungle.

Tierno- Ash, you gotta tell me the all the stories you've had since joining the Mario Brothers' Team! They sound amazing!

Alain- Charizard, let's go!

Then Alain called out his Charizard as well.

Announcer- Wow! Both trainers are using Charizard! Without a doubt, guaranteed to be a memorable battle. Now, which Charizard will make the first move?

Trever- Well I'll make the first move if you won't! Charizard, fire spin!

Trever's Charizard slammed its claws into the ground and made a small fire cyclone come out of the ground. Alain's Charizard dodged and flew into the air.

Alain- Now, flamethrower!

Then Alain's Charizard shot a stream of fire from its mouth and at Trever's Charizard.

Trever- Use dragon claw!

Trever's Charizard used that attack to slice the flamethrower apart before it could hit. Then Trever pulled out his camera and decided it was time to reveal his secret weapon.

Trever- Ok! Time to show off right from the start! Let's get to it, Charizard!

Then Trever touched the Keystone that was placed on the camera. This activated the Mega Stone Trever's Charizard had and caused it to Mega Evolve into Mega Charizard Y.

Announcer- Trever's Charizard has just Mega Evolved!

Clemont- So that's what Trever's secret weapon!

Tierno- That surprises you? Trever has been training really hard to the Kalos League.

Pit- Hold on. Ash, your Charizard could Mega Evolve too, but when your Charizard Mega Evolved against Satan, it looked black.

Ash- Well, there are two forms of Mega Stones that can Mega Evolve a Charizard. That is Mega Charizard Y and the one you saw me use before was Mega Charizard X.

Luigi- Bet it will be interesting to see your Mega Charizard go up against that one.

Ash- Yes…about my Charizard…I left him with Professor Oak and won't be using him during the Kalos League…

Mario- Why not? He's like your strongest Poke'mon.

Ash- Well, after Pit and I fought Satan, Charizard was constantly coughing up blood and when I took him to Nurse Joy, she said Charizard sustained more damage against Satan than I thought. So I decided to give Charizard some more rest.

Trever- My Mega Charizard's ability is drought. You're gonna be hit with some extra powerful fire type moves! So get ready! Charizard, heat wave.

Mega Charizard Y- (GROWL)

Mega Charizard Y flapped its wings and made this literal wind of fire blow at Alain's Charizard.

Alain- Quickly, splash water!

Alain's Charizard- (Roar)

Then Alain's Charizard slammed its tail against the water and splashed it on Mega Charizard Y's heat wave.

Trever- Charizard, you gotta keep up the pressure! Use dragon tail!

Mega Charizard Y's tail began to glow as it swung it at Alain's Charizard. Alain's Charizard managed to dodge and fly into the air.

Alain- There's no holding back! Keystone, respond to my heart! Beyond evolution! Mega Evolve!

Then Alain's Charizard Mega Evolved into Mega Charizard X.

Mario- Yeah, that's definitely the same type of Mega Charizard yours evolved into when we first met, Ash.

Ash- I know.

Announcer- This battle has now turned into a Mega Charizard battle! Who could've imagined the first battle of the Kalos League turn out to be this incredible?!

Trever- Now Charizard, use fire spin!

Mega Charizard Y- (GROWL)

Alain- Use flamethrower!

Mega Charizard X- (ROAR)

The two attacks collided and created a smokescreen all over the battlefield.

Trever- Charizard, fly up!

As Mega Charizard Y flew above the smoke cloud, Alain made a half grin.

Alain- Straight ahead! Angel 53 degrees! Use flamethrower!

Then a stream of blue flames was shot from the smoke and it Mega Charizard Y. Then Mega Charizard Y fell to the ground and was knocked out.

Referee- Trever's Charizard is unable to battle. Alain's Charizard is the winner!

As everyone was amazed that Alain just defeated Trever's Mega Charizard Y, Serena turned to look at Ash.

Serena- Ash, you should probably get down there now. You're match is after this one.

Ash- You're right!

Ash stood up from his seat and Pikachu jumped on his shoulder.

Ash- Wish me luck, everyone.

Trever- Aerodactyl, let's go!

Then Trever called out his Aerodactyl as his second Poke'mon. However, Aerodactyl went down just the same against Mega Charizard X. Then Trever called out his Florges as his final Poke'mon. But just like Trever's last two Poke'mon, Florges was no match for Mega Charizard X. Mega Charizard X hit Florges with a flamethrower and Florges was knocked out.

Referee- Florges is unable to battle! Charizard's the wins! Which means the match goes to Alain!

Announcer- And Alain grabs the first victory of the Kalos League! Showing us he's a cut above.

Trever returned Florges to its poke'ball and had a look of sadness in his eyes.

Trever- Well, I guess it's over. My Kalos League's done.

Announcer- Moving on to the next match. Tomo vs. Ash!

Then Ash and Tomo entered the arena.

Tomo called out his Altaria while Ash called out his Greninja.

Tomo- Altaria, use dragon pulse!

Altaria- Taria!

Altaria launched a purplish blast from its mouth and hit Greninja.

Announcer- Greninja's been hit hard with dragon pulse!

Ash- Greninja, you ok?

Greninja- Greninja!

Tomo- Altaria, draco meteor!

Then Altaria fired an energy blast into the air and it began raining meteors. But before they could hit Greninja, Ash and Greninja syntonizer their heartbeats. Then Greninja transformed into Ash-Greninja and avoided the draco meteor attack.

Pit- Wait, I remember that! Greninja also transformed like that when Ash and I fought Satan!

Link- I guess Ash had another Mega Evolution up his sleeve.

Announcer- What's going on?! Greninja changed?!

Ash- Greninja, water shuriken!

Ash-Greninja- Nin JA!

Ash-Greninja grabbed the water shaped like a star on its back and threw it at Altaria and that one blow knocked out Altaria.

Referee- Altaria is unable to battle! Greninja's the winner!

Ty- You sure that's Mega Evolution? I didn't see Ash or Greninja use a Mega Stone or Keystone, mate.

Clemont- It's hard to explain, but when Greninja takes that form, he becomes faster and stronger. But Ash's Greninja is so far the only Greninja in existence that can do that.

Pit- Hold on! I also remember something else about that form Greninja takes. During our fight with Satan, Ash felt the pain Greninja felt. That seems too risky to me.

Mario- I still believe in Ash. He's our teammate and friend. And there is a reason I picked him to be part of the team, after all.

Shantae- Guess you have a point there, Mario.

It didn't take long for Ash to win the battle after his Greninja changed into Ash-Greninja, allowing Ash to advance into the next round of the tournament.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Tierno vs. Sawyer**

The following morning after the Kalos League had begun, all the trainers that had moved to round 2 were back in large stadium. Ash was paired up against a young woman named Astrid who had an Absol that can Mega Evolve. Ash was using his Hawlucha to battle her Mega Absol.

Astrid- Now Absol, psycho cut!

Mega Absol- Absol!

From the blade-like horn of the side of Mega Absol's head, it fired a pinkish beam of energy that resembled Link's sword beam attack. Hawlucha jumped over the attack.

Ash- Hawlucha, flying cress!

Hawlucha flew right above Mega Absol before diving straight down like a luchador.

Hawlucha- LUCHA!

When the smoke cleared, Mega Absol collapsed to the ground and changed back to its normal form.

Astrid- Absol! No!

Announcer- Absol is unable to battle! And that means Ash is the winner!

Ash, Pikachu, and Hawlucha began waving to the audience. Also sitting in the audience were Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Link, Kirby, Sonic, Ty, Pit, Shantae, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, and Trever.

Link- Alright! Way to go, Ash!

Shantae- You sure are getting excited about this Poke'mon Tournament, Link.

Sonic- How could he not? Even I'm getting pumped by this!

Then Sonic quickly grabbed hold of Yoshi's tongue before it could grab his chilidog.

Sonic- Not this time, Yoshi!

That made everyone laugh a bit.

Announcer- Following his victory over Astrid, Ash will be moving on to the semi-finals.

Then the stat screen showed that Ash and Alain were in the semi-final round and there were two slots available.

(Inside the stadium)

Ash and Pikachu were making their way to the audience to join their friends. Suddenly, Sawyer ran up to them.

Sawyer- Ash!

Ash- Hey, Sawyer.

Sawyer- The semi-finals! Congratulations!

Ash- Thanks. You're up soon, Sawyer.

Sawyer- That's right! And I'll win! Tierno's your friend too?

Ash- Yeah, and he's really good.

Sawyer- After watching his battles, I know I need to be careful against his rhythmic battle style. But I have a secret weapon of my own.

(Back in the audience section of the stadium)

Malva was calling Jessie, James, and Meowth over.

Malva- Over here! Over here! Time for another interview!

Meowth- All these interviews. We do we always have to run around like there's no tomorrow?

Jessie- I agree. We don't even get a second to steal any one of the pick-able Poke'mon here at the Kalos League.

James- Steal them? But how? We can't even figure out which ones are worth the time.

Meowth- Even Pikachu is right under our noses.

(Back on the battlefield of the stadium)

The stat screen showed this large man with a lot of face paint named Remo was declared the winner.

Announcer- And Remo's the winner. We now have three competitors qualified for the semi-finals. Which means there's just one slot left!

(Back in the audience)

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Link, Kirby, Sonic, Ty, Pit, Shantae, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, and Trever were continuing to watch the Kalos League battle. Suddenly, this young girl rushed in right next to them.

Shauna- Hi! Did I make it?

Serena- Shauna!

Trever- Yeah, you just did. Tierno's battle is about to start.

Donkey Kong- Looks like another one of Ash's friends arrived for the show, Mario. I guess I'll have to move over one seat.

Mario- If you want to, DK.

Shauna- OMG! Are they the Super Mario Brothers' Team?!

Bonnie- Sure is!

Trever- Turns out Ash is a member of the team and they all came to cheer Ash on in the tournament.

Shauna took a seat next to Serena.

Shauna- Ash is so lucky! How is Ash, by the way?

Serena- He's moving on to the semi-finals!

Then Ash and Pikachu walked in and noticed Shauna there.

Ash- It's Shauna!

Shauna- Hi, Ash! I hear you're moving on to the semi-finals!

Ash- Right!

Shauna- I also heard you were part of the Super Mario Brothers' Team! When did that happen?

Ash- Right after we all kicked Tabuu's ass back to Subspace. But I think what submitted my membership was the day I met Mario and Luigi while they were chasing Bowser after he stole these plans for a new aircraft that could fly through thunderstorms unscathed.

Shauna- Well, it's really nice to meet all of you! So who's Tierno up against?

Trever- He's battling a trainer named Sawyer.

Ash- Sawyer's pretty strong. He even beat me once.

Then Ash noticed Pit was acting weird. Pit was sitting there with his eyes closed, his arms and wings folded, and a grimace look on his face.

Ash- Hey, what's wrong with Pit?

Kirby- I don't know? Hey Pit!

Kirby began shaking Pit until Pit opened his eyes.

Pit- Kirby! Stop that! I was trying to talk to Lady Palutena! She said she had something important to tell me!

Kirby- What'd she say?

Pit- She said…there is something here…in this place…something really bad will happen soon…

Ash- During the Kalos League?

Mario- I wouldn't be too surprised if something happens. It seems to be just our luck every time for just about our entire lives.

Luigi- You don't have to keep reminding me about that, Mario.

Donkey Kong- We've beaten Tabuu! I'm sure we can handle anything that tries to cause problems as a group here too.

Sonic- DK's right for once. Anything weaker than Tabuu won't be able to stand a chance against all eleven of us. I also did bring the Chaos Emeralds just in case of an emergency.

Link- How about we save the chat for later? The next match is about to start.

Announcer- And for our last battle before the semi-finals…it's Tierno vs. Sawyer!

Then Tierno and Sawyer were walking along onto the battlefield and looking ready for battle. As soon as they arrived, the floor opened up and revealed what battlefield the two would be facing on.

Announcer- And here's where our competitors will be battling it out…a wasteland field!

Referee- Now for your Poke'mon.

Sawyer- Aegislash! Let's go!

Then Sawyer called out a Poke'mon that looked like both a sword and a shield called Aegislash.

Ash- I've never seen a Poke'mon like that before.

Ash pulls out his Poke'dex and looks up Aegislash.

Poke'dex- Aegislash, the royal sword Poke'mon and evolved form of Doublade. Stories say Aegislash can detect the natural qualities of leadership, recognizing a true king.

Serena- So his Doublade evolved then.

Announcer- And now…what Poke'mon will Tierno be using?

Tierno- Ludicolo, it's time to dance!

Then Tierno called out a Poke'mon called Ludicolo which looked like it was wearing a sombrero hat.

Ludicolo- Ludicolo!

Then Tierno and Ludicolo were doing some kind of breakdance and at the same time synchronizing their moves.

Announcer- Feast your eyes on Ludicolo's masterful dancing!

Referee- Battle…BEGIN!

Tierno- Now here we go with our battling beat! Rocket with rain dance!

Ludicolo began to dance and a rain cloud appeared over the battlefield and began to rain.

Sawyer- Rain dance, huh? That means water type move will be stronger now! Completely textbook! I know what to do! Aegislash, use swords dance!

Then Aegislash did a dance of its own and Aegislash's attack power increased.

Sawyer- Use swords dance once again!

Tierno- Use hydro pump!

Ludicolo- Ludi…COLOOOO!

Then Ludicolo spat out a huge stream of water and it hit Aegislash.

Sawyer- It's fast! Ludicolo's ability is swift swim. Rain dance increases water type moves and swift swim boost Ludicolo's speed in rainy weather. Very nice…

Tierno- Now…finish with hydro pump!

Ludicolo- COLOOO!

Ludicolo used hydro pump again and the attack was heading straight for Aegislash.

Sawyer- Use slash!

Ludicolo and Aegislash's attacks collided, but hydro pump knocked Aegislash to the ground.

Sawyer- Aegislash! You ok?!

Tierno- Yoaw! You ready to give up, bro

Announcer- Aegislash just can't seem to handle Ludicolo's power and speed!

Sawyer- In that case…

Tierno- Hydro pump again!

Ludicolo- COLOOOO!

Sawyer- Alright Aegislash! King's shield!

Then Aegislash took on a more shield-like appearance and the hydro pump attack was blocked.

Serena- Aegislash's stance, it changed…

Clemont- King Shield allows it to change form so it can defend against attacks. Not only that, it can also lower the power of its opponents.

Ash- King's shield…wow…

Sawyer- Time to counter attack! Aegislash, sacred sword!

Then Aegislash turned back into its offense mode and swung its sword-like body at Ludicolo.

Tierno- Quick! Use hydro pump!

Ludicolo fired hydro pump again, but Aegislash's sacred sword cut right through the hydro pump. Then the sacred sword hit Ludicolo and sent him flying.

Ludicolo- Ludicolo!

Sawyer- Alright! Swords dance!

Aegislash performed that dance again to boost its power again. Ludicolo landed and was looking hurt.

Tierno- (Grunts) Ludicolo, use solarbeam!

Sawyer- Use sacred sword once more!

Then the two attacks collided, but Aegislash's sacred sword cut right through the solarbeam and knocked out Ludicolo.

Referee- Ludicolo is unable to battle. Aegislash is the winner!

Announcer- That sacred sword cut right through that solarbeam and puts Sawyer up 1-0.

Then Tierno called out his Raichu out as his second Poke'mon.

Mario- Ash, that Poke'mon looks like Pikachu.

Ash- That's because Raichu is Pikachu's evolved form. Some Poke'mon evolutions work with stones. I could've used a thunderstone to evolve Pikachu into Raichu, but Pikachu is fine as he is.

Tierno- Raichu, use charge beam!

Raichu fired its attack, but Aegislash blocked with king's shield again.

Tierno- That king shield is becoming a nascence!

Sawyer- Alright, Aegislash! Use slash!

Aegislash swung its sword-like body at Raichu.

Tierno- Raichu, use dig!

Then Raichu dug under the ground before Aegislash could hit Raichu. Then Raichu jumped out of the ground and rammed itself into Aegislash, knocking Aegislash out.

Referee- Aegislash is unable to battle! Raichu is the winner.

(In another part of the stadium)

Jessie, James, and Meowth are leaning on the rails and were looking exhausted.

Jessie- Check please. The last thing I need is more talking heads. I'm burned from Kalos League battle heat! I hate that damn phrase! If I hear it one more time, I'll scream!

James and Meowth at the same time- We'll join you…

(Back at the battle field)

Sawyer called out a Poke'mon called Slurpuff as his second Poke'mon. Slurpuff looks like a cupcake with a large cherry on the top.

Sawyer- Slurpuff, use attract!

Slurpuff- Slurpuff!

Then these beams shaped like hearts appear and hit Raichu. Raichu took no damage, but its eyes turned into hearts and Raichu looked like it was in a daze.

Tiarno- Raichu, use charge beam!

Unfortunately, Raichu didn't listen and just stood there with hearts in its eyes.

Sawyer- Energy ball!

Then Slurpuff launched a green ball of energy at Raichu and knock it to the ground. Tierno decided to make a substitution by returning Raichu to its poke'ball and calling out Blastoise at his third Poke'mon.

Tierno- Blastoise, use hydro cannon!

Sawyer- Slurpuff, dodge it!

Too bad for Slurpuff, because that hydro cannon hit Slurpuff too quickly and knocked Slurpuff out.

Referee- Slurpuff is unable to battle! Blastoise is the winner!

Sawyer was down to just one Poke'mon left and he chose his Sceptile as his final Poke'mon.

Tierno- Blastoise, use ice beam!

Blastoise- Blast…OISE!

Then Blastoise shot these beams of ice from its cannons coming out of its shell.

Sawyer- Leaf storm!

Sceptile- Tile!

Sceptile fired a barrage of leaves from its tree-like tail and blocked the ice beam.

Tierno- Awesome! I love a good challenge! Hydro cannon!

Blastoise fired water bullets at Sceptile.

Sawyer- Dodge, then leaf blade!

Then Sceptile avoided the hydro cannon and made these green blade-like leaves appear on its arms as Sceptile struck Blastoise. Even though grass attacks are super effective against water types like Blastoise, Blastoise was still able to stand after that attack.

Tierno- That Sceptile is really fast, but for power, Blastoise is top of the charts! Now Blastoise, use skull bash!

Blastoise- BLASTOISE!

Then Blastoise began charging for Sceptile like a missile.

Sawyer- Sceptile, frenzy plant!

Sceptile- SCEPTILE!

Then Sceptile slammed its claws into the ground and these huge plant vines immerged from the ground smacked Blastoise into the air.

Tierno- Blastoise! No! (Grunts) Use rain dance!

Then Blastoise was able to make a rain cloud appear right before crashing into the ground and getting knocked out.

Referee- Blastoise is unable to battle. Sceptile is the winner!

Tierno returned Blastoise into its poke'ball.

Tierno- Thanks Blastoise! You gave it your all. Your rain dace will set us up for the next round.

Then Tierno called out his Raichu to the battlefield.

Ash- If you look at power, Sceptile has the advantage.

Clemont- But why did he call for that rain dance at the end?

Kirby- I don't know. Hey Ty, you got any ideas?

Ty- Why ask me, mate?

Kirby- Well, you're the smartest member of the team.

Ty- Just because I'm the smart one, doesn't mean I know everything, Kirby. I don't even know that much about how Poke'mon battles work.

Sceptile and Raichu began staring each other down like a western film.

Announcer- Who will move on to the semi-finals? Is it Sawyer or is it Tierno?

Tierno- Now Raichu! Use thunder!

Clemont- Of course! Using thunder in the rain never misses! That's why Tierno used rain dance!

Before Raichu could use that thunder attack, Sawyer pulls out a Keystone.

Sawyer- I've battled a lot and gained a whole bunch of great experience…and that's my strength! Sceptile, Mega Evolve!

Then Sceptile transformed into Mega Sceptile

Ash- That must've been Sawyer's secret weapon!

Tierno- It Mega Evolved? Alright then…use thunder!

Raichu- RAI RAI RAI!

Then Raichu launched its attack at Mega Sceptile, but the attack did nothing.

Sawyer- When Sceptile Mega Evolves, its ability is called lightning rod. Thunder won't work on it. Mega Sceptile, use dragon claw!

Tierno- Raichu, use focus blast!

Raichu fired a ball of energy at Mega Sceptile, but Mega Sceptile's dragon claw sliced right through it and struck Raichu. That knocked out Raichu.

Referee- Raichu is unable to battle! Sceptile is the winner! And that means the victory goes to Sawyer!

Sawyer and Sceptile turned to look at Ash in the audience and the made a half grin.

Ash- And I can't wait until our battle!

Then the stat screen showed Ash, Alain, Sawyer, and Remo's picture.

Announcer- All the semi-final slots have now been filled! Starting with the semi-finals, we'll be seeing full 6 on 6 battles! And here's what the matchups look like.

Then the computer began randomly shuffling the pictures of each Poke'mon Trainer. When it stopped, it showed who would be battling who in the semi-finals.

Announcer- It's Alain vs. Remo! And Ash vs. Sawyer! There is plenty of battle action coming up tomorrow at the Kalos League!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Ash vs. Sawyer**

It was now day four of the Kalos League and the semi-finals were now happening. First off was Alain vs. Remo. Alain's Charizard was battling against a huge rock type Poke'mon called Rhyperior (which happens to be one of the author's personal favorites to use in his Poke'mon games). Alain's Charizard hit Remo's Rhyperior with dragon claw and knocked it out.

Referee- Rhyperior is unable to battle! Charizard's the winner!

Announcer- And Remo's Rhyperior is defeated, leaving only one Poke'mon left. Ladies and gentlemen, it's crunch time!

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Link, Kirby, Ash, Sonic, Ty, Pit, Shantae, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Trever, Tierno, and Shauna were watching the battle in the audience.

Clemont- In all of Alain's battles, up until now, he's only used Metagross and Charizard.

Link- He definitely seems strong. Ash, how do you know this guy?

Ash- I've met him only twice during my travels in Kalos and he is a strong trainer. However, he's a bit of a mystery. Alain wants to challenge anyone with a Poke'mon that can Mega Evolve. He acts like he has a goal, but refuses to talk about it.

Then Yoshi tries to grab Sonic's chilidog again, but Sonic grabs Yoshi's tongue.

Sonic- Yoshi, this is getting god damn annoying! If you try to use your tongue to take my chilidogs one more time, I'll turn into Super Sonic and pull your tongue like taffy!

After Sonic let go of Yoshi's tongue, Ash walks up to Yoshi.

Ash- Hey Yoshi, why keep trying to take Sonic's chilidogs?

Yoshi- Yoshi got no money for snacks.

Ash- How about I treat you to a snack after my match with Sawyer?

Yoshi- Yoshi like!

Shantae- Uh Ash, I think you better get down there now. Alain's Mega Charizard just defeated Remo's Mega Garchomp.

Referee- Garchomp is unable to battle! Charizard wins! The winner is Alain!

Announcer- He did it! It's Alain who will advance to the final round!

(A few minutes later)

Ash and Sawyer were entering the battlefield and ready to begin their battle.

(In the VIP box)

Professor Sycamore and Diantha were viewing Ash and Sawyer.

Professor Sycamore- Interesting. A match between a trainer who battles with passion like Ash and Sawyer who operates using cool and calm analysis.

Dianth- In a way, they're exact opposites. I'm really looking forward to see what kind of battle this will be.

(Back to the battlefield)

Announcer- Now the second battle of the semi-final round and our trainers are making their entrances.

Ash and Sawyer were entering the battlefield from both entrances and ready to start the battle.

(At the audiences)

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Link, Kirby, Sonic, Ty, Pit, Shantae, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Trever, Tierno, and Shauna were watching from their seats.

Tierno- Alright Ash! Win it!

Bonnie- You can do it!

Then Clemont's Chespin released itself from its poke'ball.

Chespin- Ches! Pin Ches!

Kirby- I guess your Poke'mon wanted to cheer for Ash too, Clemont.

Pit- Hey Mario, this might seem strange to bring up now, but I think there might be a reason as to why you picked Ash for the team.

Mario- Really? Do tell, Pit.

Pit- Well, when Ash and I fought Satan, he mentioned that on the original Mario Brothers' Team which was led by your ancestor that Tabuu hates so much, there was a Poke'mon Trainer that was part that team. And Satan said he looked just like Ash. You don't think Ash's ancestor could've been part of your ancestor's team?

Mario- I think you would know better than me since you said you met him 1,000 years ago.

Pit- The only members I met were your ancestor, his younger brother, and some guy who always wore a wolf's pelt over his body. And that guy who wore the wolf's pelt was not a Poke'mon Trainer. In fact, I'd say he'd look more like Link without that pelt covering his face.

Luigi- I think you're putting too much thought into it. Let's just enjoy the show and hope Ash does well.

(Somewhere else in the audience)

Malva was standing at the rails of the highest level of the stadium and she turned to call Jessie, James, and Meowth to rush over.

Malva- Get a shot of their faces first.

Jessie, James, and Meowth rushed as fast as they could with the camera gear.

James- Post haste!

Jessie- I'm just too tired to take headshots of a clueless twerp! We should be filming my radiant beauty!

Meowth- Chin up. This is the last battle for the day.

(Back to the battlefield.)

The floor began to open up and a platform began to rise.

Announcer- And not for the battlefield…it's a FOREST!

Once the forest battlefield was elevated from the ground, the referee walked onto it.

Referee- Ash vs. Sawyer! Competing head to head in our next semi-final battle! Each trainer will have the use of six Poke'mon and substitutions are allowed. When all six Poke'mon on either side are unable to continue, the battle will be over. When three Poke'mon on one side are unable to continue, the battlefield will change. Trainers…BEGIN!

Ash- Hawlucha, I choose you!

Then Ash called out his Hawlucha as his first Poke'mon.

Sawyer- So Hawlucha's gonna be your first Poke'mon?

Ash- That's right! We go with Hawlucha first!

Hawlucha- Lucha!

Sawyer- Then I'm gonna use Slaking!

Then Sawyer called out a large Poke'mon that looked like giant gorilla called Slaking.

Bonnie- It's so cute!

Sonic- Looks a bit like Donkey Kong. Family member, DK?

Donkey Kong- That looks nothing like me and you know it, Sonic!

Clemont- But Slaking is at a disadvantage against a fighting type like Hawlucha. I wander what Sawyer's planning?

Ash- Let's go, Hawlucha! Make the first move with flying karate chop!

Hawlucha dashes towards Slaking and hits it. However, Slaking did nothing to respond.

Ash- Now use high-jump kick!

Hawlucha attacked Slaking again, but Slaking once again did nothing at all.

Announcer- Really? While Hawlucha aggressively attacks, Slaking's doing nothing at all!

Ash- Use x-scissor!

Hawlucha used the attack on Slaking and Slaking continued to do nothing at all.

Yoshi- This seem odd.

Link- Agreed. No one can win just doing nothing.

Mario- Except for Luigi.

Ty- I don't get that one, mate.

Luigi- We'll explain some other time.

Sonic- I think Sawyer is laying out a trap and Hawlucha is taking the bait.

Tierno- Just keep attacking! If it's not gonna move, you'll eventually win the match!

Ash- Now, karate chop!

Hawlucha kept smacking Slaking with its attacks, but Slaking just continued to lay there and not move. Eventually, Slaking began to have visible burses on parts of its body.

Sawyer- Now Slaking, use slack-off!

Slaking- (Yawn)

Suddenly, all of Slaking's injuries were healed.

Clemont- Slack-off is a move that lets a Poke'mon heal by relaxing.

Trever- Even so, if Slaking keeps taking damage like this, it will eventually lose.

Ash- High-jump kick!

Hawlucha kept using its attacks on Slaking, but Slaking continued to do nothing.

Ash- Hawlucha, use flying cress!

As Hawlucha's flying cress was heading towards Slaking, Sawyer and Slaking saw their opportunity.

Sawyer- Slaking, counter! Let's go!

Slaking- Slaking!

Then in one blow, Slaking hit Hawlucha with its own power and knocked Hawlucha out.

Referee- Hawlucha's unable to battle! Slaking's the winner!

Announcer- It looked like Hawlucha had the upper hand, but in one shot, out of contention!

Ash returned Hawlucha to its poke'ball.

Ash- So that's what you were up to all along.

Sawyer- I always thought about using Slaking against Hawlucha. I knew Hawlucha wouldn't have such an easy time if its opponent didn't defend.

Ash- I'm impressed! You used Hawlucha's battling style against it.

Announcer- Now who will be Ash's second Poke'mon?

Then Ash called out his Talonflame.

Ash- Use steal wing!

Talonflame- (Tweet)

Talonflame hit Slaking with that attack and it was looking hurt.

Sawyer- Use slack-off!

Slaking- (Yawn)

Then Slaking healed up again.

Ash- Slaking must be feeling Hawlucha's attacks. Keep it up, Talonflame! Use flame charge and don't let Slaking recover!

Sawyer- Use hammer arm!

Slaking tried to use hammer arm, but it suddenly felt a pain in its leg and make it stumble to the ground a bit. That allowed Talonflame to it Slaking with flame charge.

Ash- Use brave bird!

Talonflame- (Tweet)

Then Talonflame was covered in a blue aura as it slammed into Slaking and knocked him out.

Referee- Slaking is unable to battle! Victory goes to Talonflame!

After Sawyer returns Slaking to its poke'ball, Sawyer calls out Clawitzer as his next Poke'mon.

Clemont- A water type Clawitzer against a fire type Talonflame…that puts Ash at a disadvantage.

Sawyer- Use aqua jet!

Than Clawitzer's body was covered in water as it dashed for Talonflame. Talonflame tried to fly away, but Clawitzer used its aqua jet to launch itself into the air. It was almost as if Clawitzer was flying.

Shauna- I had no idea you could use aqua jet like that!

Trever- Sawyer's strategies are out of the box!

Tierno- Kind of reminds me of Ash!

Sawyer- I've been inspired by your ideas. And I trained hard to think in a different way. Clawitzer, use ice beam!

Clawitzer fired a beam of ice from its claw and it hit Talonflame in the wing, freezing part of the wing's tip.

Ash- Talonflame, use flame charge!

Talonflame- (TWEET)

Then Talonflame covered its body with fire and began moving towards Clawitzer. It also melted the ice on Talonflame's wing.

Sawyer- Use aqua jet!

Then the two attacks collided, but it was Talonflame who was knocked out when the smoke cleared.

Referee- Talonflame is unable to battle! Clawitzer's the winner!

Sawyer- Talonflame is best known for its speed. If I could slow it down, I knew we could win.

Mario- This Sawyer sure seems to know the best ways to take down each of Ash's Poke'mon.

Clemont- It's as if he took all that he's learned from Ash to heart!

Serena- I know Ash will win! No one can ever duplicate the Ash we all know.

Ash- Pikachu, I choose you!

Then Ash makes Pikachu his third Poke'mon.

Sawyer- So now it's time for Pikachu.

Ash- It's all up to you, buddy! Use the forest for cover!

Pikachu began dashing from tree to tree in an attempt to confuse Clawitzer.

Ash- Now use thunderbolt!

Pikachu- Pika…CHUUUU!

Pikachu jumped out of the trees and launched his electric attack at Clawitzer. However, Clawitzer used aqua jet to dodge.

Ash- Use quick attack!

Sawyer- Dodge it!

Clawitzer used aqua jet to avoid Pikachu's attack again.

Sawyer- Now use ice beam!

Luckily, Pikachu was able to dodge it.

Ash- Now use electro ball!

Pikachu- Pikachu Pi!

Then a ball of electrical energy was formed around Pikachu's tail before flinging it at Clawitzer.

Sawyer- Dragon pulse!

The force of the two attacks colliding knocked Pikachu and Clawitzer to the ground, but not knocked out.

Announcer- Neither side is backing down in this close battle!

Sawyer- We really need to beat Pikachu! That will give us an early lead! Alright, Clawitzer! Use aqua jet!

Clawitzer covered its body in water again and charged for Pikachu.

Ash- Into the forest!

Then Pikachu began jumping from tree to tree again and Clawitzer followed after. However, Clawitzer eventually noticed that Pikachu was nowhere to be seen.

Ash- Now use iron tail!

Pikachu appeared from the tree behind Clawitzer and attempted to strike from behind. But then Clawitzer turned around and gabbed Pikachu's tail with its claw.

Announcer- Clawitzer has Pikachu in its grasp!

Sawyer- Now stay right there and use water pulse.

Clawitzer began charging the power of its water pulse, but Ash still had a trick of his own.

Ash- Pikachu, electro ball!

Because Clawitzer had Pikachu's tail in its claw, the electro ball exploded in Clawitzer's claw and forced it to let go of Pikachu.

Ash- Now use thunderbolt!

Pikachu- Pika…CHUUU!

Then Pikachu hit Clawitzer with a bolt of lightning and knocked Clawitzer out.

Sawyer- Clawitzer!

Referee- Clawitzer is unable to battle! Pikachu's the winner!

Sawyer- Ash, you never fail to surprise me.

Ash- Well, that battle was close. It's thanks to Pikachu why we won that round.

Pikachu- Pika!

Ash- So, what Poke'mon are you using next?

Then Sawyer called out his Aegislash as his third Poke'mon.

Ash- Pikachu, get on back into the forest!

Then Pikachu began jumping from tree to tree again, but Sawyer seemed like he expected that.

Sawyer- Aegislash, use sacred sword!

Then Aegislash took on its assault for and began swinging its sword-like body at the trees while it was chasing after Pikachu. Little did Ash and Pikachu realize, Aegislash was cutting down the trees in the process.

Ash- Pikachu, use iron tail!

Pikachu's tail became all shiny like metal as Pikachu tried to swing it at Aegislash.

Sawyer- King's shield!

Aegislash changed to its shield form and blocked Pikachu's attack. Suddenly, Pikachu had a blue glow around his body for a brief moment.

Ash- I forgot! If we attack Aegislash while it's using king's shield, Pikachu's attack power get's weaker!

Sawyer- Use sacred sword!

Aegislash changed back into its offense form and swung its sword-like body at Pikachu again. Pikachu dodged the first strike, but when Pikachu tried to use his speed to get some distance away from Aegislash, Aegislash used sacred sword again and knocked Pikachu to the ground.

Tierno- Hold on. I get the feeling Sawyer's trying to slow Pikachu down. The chopped trees are making Pikachu unsteady. That keeps it from getting a secure foothold. While on the other hand, Aegislash is floating.

Sawyer- Use sacred sword again!

Ash- Pikachu, dodge it!

Aegislash kept swinging its sword-like body at Pikachu, but Pikachu was able to dodge, but finding steady place to land wasn't easy for Pikachu with most of the trees chopped up and with Aegislash striking almost immediately after the previous attack. After dodging four sacred sword swipes, Aegislash eventually hit Pikachu and knocked him to the ground again. Pikachu tried thunderbolt again, but Aegislash blocked with king's shield. But just before Aegislash blocked, Ash noticed something. Whenever Aegislash changes into its shield for to use king's shield, the blade tip of its body goes into the shield part like how a sword gets sheathed.

Ash- I got an idea I think will work. I know it's a really risk, but we gotta give it a shot.

Pikachu- Pika!

Ash- Pikachu, use iron tail!

Then Pikachu made his tail shiny again and slammed it into the ground, causing the wood from the cut down trees to get knocked into the air.

Ash- Now use the trees!

Then Pikachu began jumping from tree to tree as if they were still rooted and not cut down. Aegislash swung its sword-like body around, slicing some of the trees even more, but it lost sight of Pikachu. Then Sawyer saw Pikachu jump at Aegislash from behind.

Sawyer- I thought that you'd do that! Aegislash, king's shield!

Aegislash was about to turn into its shield form, but Ash and Pikachu saw their opportunity.

Ash- Now Pikachu, use that piece of wood!

Then Pikachu grabbed a small piece of wood and threw it at Aegislash's shield just as its blade part of its body was about to go into it. This caused Aegislash to be stuck between its two forms and unable to move.

Ash- Now use thunderbolt!

Pikachu- Pika…CHUUUUU!

Then Aegislash was hit by Pikachu's electric attacks and collapsed to the ground.

Referee- Aegislash is unable to battle! Pikachu's the winner!

Announcer- What an incredible strategy! Pikachu jammed up that king's shield with a piece of wood! I've never seen that before!

Pikachu rushed over to the sidelines with Ash before the battlefield sank into the floor of the stadium as a new battlefield was about to appear.

Announcer- Three of Sawyer's Poke'mon have been defeated. So now it's time to change the battlefield.

Sawyer- I can't believe you ever would've used a tactic like that in a million years! I wouldn't have!

Ash- Seriously?

Sawyer- Course not! Without perfect timing and aim, that never would've worked!

Ash turned to look at Pikachu who was now sitting on Ash's shoulder.

Ash- That's because of you. You're the best.

Sawyer- So that's why Ash is so strong! He has complete trust in his Poke'mon.

Then the new battlefield emerged from the stadium floor.

Announcer- And now, the battlefield we've prepared for them is…BADLANDS!

Referee- Please get your Poke'mon ready.

Ash called out his Noivern out.

Announcer- Ash has sent Noivern out as a substitute for Pikachu.

Ash- Show them how it's done!

Noivern- (Screech)

Sawyer called out Salamence (another personal favorite of the author's Poke'mon) as his next Poke'mon.

Salamence- (Roar)

Announcer- Sawyer's fourth Poke'mon is Salamence. Both trainers have chosen dragon types!

Ash- Noivern, use boomburst!

Noivern launched its attack, but Salamence flew up to avoid it. Noivern fired boomburst a few more times and eventually hit Salamence and knocked it a few feet away from Noivern.

Ash- Noivern, use dragon claw!

Sawyer- Dragon rush, go!

The two attacks collided, but Salamence's dragon rush won out and knocked Noivern back a bit.

Ash- Noivern, are you ok?

Noivern- (Screech)

Sawyer- I can't afford to lose one more time! Salamence, incinerate!

Suddenly, Salamence was spitting out fireballs like Bowser and aiming them at Noivern. Noivern began dodging all of those fireballs until Salamence flew directly in front of Noivern.

Sawyer- Use dragon tail!

Salamence swung its tail at Noivern and almost knock it out of the sky and into the ground. Salamence used incinerate again, but Noivern countered with boomburst and created a smoke cloud around both of them.

Ash- Now, acrobatics!

Sawyer- Oh no! Even in smoke, Noivern can still locate Salamence's position! Salamence, protect!

Then Salamence created a barrier around itself before Noivern's attack could hit it.

Kirby- I'm confused. How could Noivern still see in the smoke?

Pit- Noivern might be a dragon type, but it's also a bat. Bats have their own tricks in seeing in the dark.

The smoke cleared and both Noivern and Salamence were flying in the air.

Sawyer- Dragon rush!

Ash- Use acrobatics!

Then the two Poke'mon collided into each other and the battlefield was covered in smoke again. However, this time both Noivern and Salamence were knocked out when the smoke cleared.

Referee- Salamence, Noivern, both are unable to battle!

Then Sawyer calls out his Slurpuff and Ash called out his Goodra to the battlefield.

Announcer- What a surprise! Ash chose Goodra, which has a type disadvantage against Slurpuff.

Sonic- How does Slurpuff have the advantage here?

Clemont- Goodra is a dragon type Poke'mon and Slurpuff is a fairy type Poke'mon. Dragon type moves have no effect on fairy types and fairy type moves are super effective on dragon Poke'mon.

Luigi- Hope Ash knows what he's doing.

Sawyer- So it's Goodra…the only one of Ash's Poke'mon I haven't battled against. I've done no research, but let's do our best Slurpuff! Use flamethrower!

Slurpuff- Slurr…Puff!

Ash- Ice beam!

Goodra- GOOO!

The two attacks collided and neither side gave in.

Sawyer- Dazzling gleam!

Then Slurpuff fired a rainbow colored light at Goodra. However, Goodra didn't look hurt too badly after that attack.

Sawyer- No doubt, Goodra is tough alright. How about this! Fairy wind!

Slurpuff spat out a sparkling wind at Goodra.

Ash- Use bide!

As the fairy wind hit Goodra, Goodra's body was covered in a red aura when the smoke cleared.

Yoshi- What that?

Serena- Goodra is using bide.

Clemont- You see Yoshi, bide is a move that lets a Poke'mon return twice the damage it has received after a while.

Sawyer- Alright, Slurpuff! Cotton guard!

Slurpuff performed cotton guard to increase its defense at Goodra fired the bide attack at it.

Ash- Use ice beam!

Goodra- Goodra!

Sawyer- Now flamethrower!

Slurpuff- Slurpuff!

The flamethrower and the ice beam clashed and smoke covered the battlefield.

Sawyer- Now it's our turn! Alright Slurpuff, fairy wind!

Slurpuff sniffed around until it picked up Goodra's sent and shot another fairy wind. Both Ash and Goodra were surprised by this attack. The fairy wind knocked Goodra to the ground and almost into Ash.

Ash- Goodra!

Goodra got back up after that.

Sawyer- Slurpuff's sense of smell is beyond incredible. Even in the smoke, it knows where Goodra is.

Ash- Then I guess you're getting me back for Noivern.

Sawyer- Use flamethrower!

Slurpuff shot another stream of fire at Goodra.

Ash- Use bide!

Then Goodra stood there and took the damage from those flames. Goodra was looking hurt, but still standing.

Ash- Goodra, now!

Sawyer- Slurpuff, fairy wind!

Goodra fired bide while Slurpuff used fairy wind. When the smoke cleared after the two attacks hit, both Goodra and Slurpuff were knocked out.

Referee- Both are unable to battle!

Announcer- Another double knockout! This battle isn't over until it's over!

Then Sawyer called out his Sceptile as his final Poke'mon.

Link- I take it that his final Poke'mon.

Clemont- Correct. Ash still has Pikachu and Greninja, but Pikachu has already taken damage and Greninja is at a disadvantage.

Mario- Either way, everyone who's watching is getting really excited. I'm sure Ash will pull through. I did pick him to be my teammate for a reason after all.

Ash- Pikachu, you're up!

Pikachu jumped onto the battlefield ready to battle.

Ash- Use quick attack!

Pikachu began dashing towards Sceptile.

Sawyer- Keep your distance, Sceptile! Use leaf storm!

Suddenly, Pikachu was bombarded with a barrage of leaves and knocked into the air before he could reach Sceptile.

Ash- Thunderbolt!

Pikachu- Pika…CHUUU!

Pikachu blew all of the leaves away with his thunderbolt and managed to hit Sceptile with it.

Ash- Iron tail!

Sawyer- Use leaf blade!

Then Sceptile blocked Pikachu's iron tail with leaf blade and managed to knock Pikachu away from it.

Sawyer- Use frenzy plant!

Sceptile- SCEPTILE!

Sceptile slammed its claws into the ground and these huge vines came out of the ground and hurled Pikachu into the air. When Pikachu landed, he was knocked out.

Referee- Pikachu is unable to battle! Sceptile's the winner!

Announcer- Now Ash is down to his last Poke'mon! This battle has reached its final chapter!

After Ash carried Pikachu off the battlefield, he called out his Greninja to be his final Poke'mon.

Sawyer- I've been waiting for Greninja! It's finally come to this!

Ash- Sorry we made you wait! This one will decide it all! Let's both give it everything we've got!

Sawyer- Right with you, Ash!

Ash- Greninja, water shuriken!

Greninja formed two small throwing stars made out of compressed water and threw them at Sceptile.

Sawyer- Use dragon claw!

Then Sceptile used dragon claw to slice the water shurikens in half.

Ash- Double team, let's go!

Greninja suddenly created numerous illusion clones of itself as they all began to swarm around Sceptile.

Sawyer- Use frenzy plant!

Sceptile slammed its claws into the ground and made these giant vines come out of the ground. The frenzy plant knocked away all of the illusions until Sawyer spotted which was the real Greninja.

Sawyer- There! Use leaf blade!

Sceptile produced the leaf blades on its arms and charged for Greninja.

Ash- Use cut!

Greninja created what looked like a kunai and lunged itself at Sceptile. The two attacks collided and they were both knocked back. However, neither one like they were giving in.

Announcer- I can hardly catch my breath watching this! It seems like the whole arena feels the same way!

Then Ash and Sawyer decided to put all their cards on the table. Ash and Greninja synchronized their heartbeats and Greninja transformed into Ash-Greninja. At the same time, Sawyer activated his Keystone and Mega Evolved Sceptile.

Sawyer- Frenzy plant, go!

Mega Sceptile- SCEPTILE!

The vines were coming at Ash-Greninja, but it Ash-Greninja jumped over the frenzy plant and began using cut to slash right through it.

Ash- Now, water shuriken!

Ash-Greninja grabbed the water star on its back and threw it at Mega Sceptile. Mega Sceptile used dragon claw to slice the water shuriken like before, but smoke filled the battlefield again and Ash-Greninja took the opportunity to move close up to Mega Sceptile.

Ash- Aerial ace!

Then Ash-Greninja hit Mega Sceptile with an uppercut aerial ace and then another in the form of a boot to the head.

Sawyer- Leaf storm, go!

Then Mega Sceptile fired a barrage of leaves from its tail at Ash-Greninja. Ash-Greninja blocked, but it pushed Ash-Greninja away from Mega Sceptile.

Sawyer- Use leaf blade!

Ash- Cut, let's go!

Mega Sceptile's leaf blade and Ash-Greninja's cut seemed evenly matched.

Sawyer- Quick, use leaf storm!

Mega Sceptile launched another leaf storm and this time it hit Ash-Greninja and knocked Ash-Greninja into the air. Ash was also feeling the pain that Ash-Greninja took do to the side-effect of that transformation. Luckily, Ash quickly snapped out of it.

Ash- Not yet!

Sawyer- Wrap this up with frenzy plant!

The giant vines came out of the ground again, but Ash-Greninja managed to land on them and used them to break its fall without getting attacked by them. Then Ash-Greninja jumped into the air and the water shuriken on its back actually grew in size.

Ash- Get ready, Sawyer! This is everything Greninja and I have got! Use water shuriken!

Then Ash-Greninja created a humungous version of its water shuriken and threw it at Mega Sceptile. Sawyer had a look of panic on his face when he saw that attack coming.

Sawyer- Sceptile, use leaf storm!

Then the two attacks collided and when the smoke cleared, Mega Sceptile was knocked out and changed back to its normal form.

Referee- Sceptile is unable to battle! Greninja's the winner! And that means the victor is Ash!

Announcer- And it's decided…Ash will be moving on to the finals!

Luigi- Finally, I can catch my breath…

Mario- I'll admit, it was an impressive battle.

Sonic- Still, I highly doubt anything could've been as intense as that battle against Tabuu in Grand Metropolis.

Shauna- I've heard so much about that fight with Tabuu! Think you can tell us the story?

Sonic- Maybe some other time.

Mario- Sonic's right. Right now, this is Ash's moment.

Tierno- You got a point there.

Yoshi- Yeah! Now Ash buy Yoshi chilidog!

(In another part of the stadium)

Jessie, James, and Meowth were shocked to see Ash get this far.

Jessie- Wow! The twerp really pulled it off.

James- And we know what that means…

Meowth- He could win the whole damn thing.

(In the VIP box)

Professor Sycamore was applauding both Ash and Sawyer.

Professor Sycamore- Incredible! That was truly an indescribable match!

Diantha- The future is bright for those two trainers.

(Back on the battlefield of the stadium)

Ash and Sawyer approached each other.

Sawyer- I experienced everything you had to give! It reminded me once again why I admire you so much!

Ash- It was great for sure! You had me so pumped, I was having a ball!

Then Ash and Sawyer shook hands as the crowd continued to cheer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Preparing For the Final Rounds**

(At the Lumiose City Poke'mon Center)

Ash, Pit, and Link were standing by the front desk as Nurse Joy brought Ash his Poke'mon.

Nurse Joy- You're Poke'mon have recovered and are feeling just fine.

Ash- Thanks Nurse Joy.

Nurse Joy- Good luck in the finals!

Ash- I'll do my best!

Pikachu- Pikachu!

Link- If you're done here, Ash, the others are waiting for us outside.

Ash- Don't worry, Link. I won't keep them waiting too long.

Suddenly, Link and Ash noticed Pit was acting strange again. He was leaning against the wall with his arms folded, his eyes closed, and a grim look on his face.

Ash- Hey Pit, is everything ok?

Pit opened his eyes and quickly snapped out of whatever he was doing.

Pit- Huh? Oh…yeah! I'm fine. I was just talking to Lady Palutena again.

Link- What'd she say?

Pit- That danger she detected earlier, it has just arrived in Lumiose City right now.

Link- Really, because I don't see anything dangerous.

Ash- Is she being serious? Trying anything during the Poke'mon League would be too public.

Palutena (telepathically to Link, Ash, and Pikachu)- I am dead serious about this! Ever since I let Pit attend this Poke'mon tournament, I've been sensing a strange energy source. It's similar to the energies produced from Mega Evolutions, but…it feels far more sinister…Probably the reason why is hasn't sprung yet is because it's not ready to make its move. I tried to find out what it was, but all I see is a group called Team Flare and a Poke'mon called Zygarde.

Ash- I know of Team Flare! They're a group of criminals like Team Rocket, but they seem to have a different agenda than stealing Poke'mon. I encountered them once or twice, but never found out what they're main goal was.

Palutena (telepathically to Pit, Link, Ash, and Pikachu)- I would still advice you all to be on your guard. And tell the same to Mario and the others.

Suddenly, Link, Ash, and Pit were startled when they heard a voice behind them.

Mysterious voice- Hey! Hi there, Ash!

Ash, Pit, and Link turned around to see who was talking to them.

(Outside the Poke'mon Center)

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Kirby, Sonic, Ty, Shantae, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, and Sawyer were waiting for Ash, Link, and Pit to come out of the Poke'mon Center. Suddenly, they saw Link, Ash, and Pit coming out with a large man and a robot that looked like Clemont with them.

Bonnie- Daddy!

Kirby- Huh? That man is your father?

Ash- Yeah. This is Meyer, Clemont and Bonnie's father. And the robot over here is Clembot, Clemont's replacement for when he's not at the Lumious City Gym.

Pit- A Gym Leader using a machine as a substitute seems awkward to me. Especially with that noticeable dent on its forehead.

Clemont- I've actually been meaning to fix that…But dad, what are you doing here?

Meyer- Just thought I'd bring you some goodies. Just a little snack before the finals!

Then Meyer opened this box he was carrying and revealed they were filled with some kind of galettes. And there were a lot of them.

Clemont- Look at all those Lumiose Galettes!

Serena- I hear they're really popular that they're almost impossible to get.

Bonnie- Daddy, you're the best!

Meyer- It wasn't so hard.

Clembot- I only waited in line for two hours to get them.

Meyer- It was not trouble. It was a piece of cake!

Clembot- Excuse me, but that's my line.

Meyer- But I was most surprised to learn that Ash knew the Super Mario Brothers and was part of their team. I didn't even know until I saw Ash with that swordsman and angel. It was incredible that you defeated Tabuu, Super Mario!

Mario- It was no big deal really.

Meyer- No big deal? Tabuu would've literally destroyed our world if not for you and your team! But enough of this talk. Dig in everyone!

Ash decided to call out his Greninja, Hawlucha, Talonflame, Goodra, and Noivern out to have some of the Lumiose Galettes. Serena also called out her Braixen, Pancham, and Sylveon as well. Then Clemont called out his Chespin, Bunnelby, and Luxray. Soon, everyone was enjoying the galettes Meyer brought for everyone. Before Mario could finish the one he was eating, Pit turned to look at Mario.

Pit- By the way, Mario. Lady Palutena had something she wanted me to tell you.

Then Pit told Mario the warning Palutena gave him, Ash, and Link.

Mario- Well after everything we've all recently gone through, nothing surprises me anymore. Also, Ash is wrong. A public event is a perfect opportunity for any villain to unleash their plans if they play their cards right. Bowser, Ganondorf, and Eggman do something like that all the time. Like how Bowser attacked the Mushroom Kingdom during the Star Festival right before my Galaxy adventure.

Suddenly, Serena's Pancham and Clemont's Chespin grabbed the same galette and began a tug-of-war with it. However, it slipped out of both of their grasps and began rolling away. And instead of staying with their trainers, the two Poke'mon ran after the galette like naive children.

(At the chain of markets just outside the stadium)

For a pastry, that one galette got some distance rolling all the way from the Poke'mon Center. So did Pancham and Chespin as they continued to chase after the galette, trying to grab it before the other. Suddenly, Pancham got stuck between a crowd of people that were standing in line at one stand. When Pancham got out, it noticed that Chespin and the galette were nowhere in sight. However, Chespin finally caught up to the galette as it finally stopped rolling somewhere else outside the stadium. With no Pancham to stop him, Chespin skipped happily to the galette.

Chespin- Ches! Ches pin! Chespin! Che…

Before Chespin could eat the galette, a Murkrow flew by and swiped it. Even though it was just one pastry, Chespin acted like it was the end of the world, because that Murkrow took that galette.

(At another stand near the stadium)

A young girl with short red hair and a large green hat was looking at these Poke'mon keychains this one stand was selling. She eventually settled on the one that looked like a Jirachi. Suddenly, Chespin began walking by still having tears in its eyes, until Chespin walked into the young girl's leg. The young girl looked down at Chespin.

Young girl- What the? Are you alone? Where's your trainer?

Then Chespin realized that it had run too far away from the rest of the group and now Chespin was lost.

(Back just outside the Poke'mon Center)

Meyer and Clembot were leaving and Sawyer was heading into the Poke'mon Center with his Sceptile. Suddenly, Serena noticed Pancham was missing.

Serena- Oh no! Where's Pancham?!

Bonnie- Chespin's gone too!

Ash- Damn it! Where did those two run off to?

(At the stands near the stadium)

Mario, Ash, and the others arrived and began looking for Chespin and Pancham. They called out for the two Poke'mon, but the place was crowded.

Luigi- Hey, where did Pit go?

Shantae- Don't tell me he got lost too?!

Pit- Actually, I'm right here.

Then everyone saw Pit flying in the air holding Serena's Pancham. Pit landed and handed Pancham back to Serena.

Pit- I just used the power of flight to get a better view of the area. I couldn't find Chespin, but I found Pancham.

Serena- Wow! Thank you, Pit!

Pit- (Thinks) At least she's not trying to hit on me like Dawn was!

(At another stand near the stadium)

Tierno, Trever, and Shauna were eating these snacks they bought at one stand when they saw the young girl with Clemont's Chespin.

Trever- Isn't that Clemont's Chespin?

(Outside the main entrance of the stadium)

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Link, Kirby, Ash, Sonic, Ty, Pit, Shantae, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie were calling out for Chespin. Then Tierno, Trever, Shauna, and the young girl arrived.

Tierno- There they are.

Shauna- You see? Over there!

Then Chespin jumped out of the young girl's arms and rushed to Clemont.

Clemont- Chespin! What a relief! I'm glad you're alright!

As the young girl looked at Clemont and Chespin, she began to remember how her Chespin was hurt during her travels with Alain.

Ash- Thanks Tierno, Trever, and Shauna! You helped us find Chespin.

Tierno- Don't thank us. This girl named Mairin found Chespin.

Then everyone noticed Mairin looked like she was crying.

Ash- Are you ok?

Mairin- Oh! I'm fine!

(At the Poke'mon Center)

Mario, Ash, and everyone else were back in the Poke'mon Center and sitting around one of the tables in the lobby.

Mairin- You see…I have a partner. It's a Chespin too. So…your Chespin reminded me of my Chespee.

Serena- You call it Chespee?

Mairin- Chespee's the best at everything!

Serena- So where is Chespee now?

Mairin- Well…Chespee's been asleep and won't wake up…

Serena- Oh my gosh! Mairin, I'm so sorry!

Mairin- Don't be. It will be fine. Right now, Chespee's being treated at Lysandre Labs.

Ty- Lysandre…I've heard that name before…

Ash- Me too. He runs one of the biggest companies in Kalos.

Suddenly, Professor Sycamore entered the Poke'mon Center.

Professor Sycamore- Ash, hello! Planning for tomorrow.

Ash- Professor Sycamore!

Then Professor Sycamore noticed Mairin.

Professor Sycamore- Mairin, good to see you. Are you here to cheer for Alain?

Ash- Wait, you're Alain's friend?

(In another building close to the stadium)

Alain was training with his Charizard in an empty battlefield. Suddenly, Malva entered the room.

Malva- Congratulations on making it to the finals. I guess winning will be easy…easy for you.

Alain- Don't bother me now. I'm fine tuning.

Malva- I'm sure. I never thought you'd enter the Kalos League. Knowing that you want to become the strongest trainer of all, I guess that would make sense.

Alain- Being the strongest trainer has nothing to do with this. I want…to battle him…

Malva- Are you talking about Ash? You're giving him all this attention? The boy should be flattered. Is it because Mario chose him out of all the Poke'mon Trainers to join his team after that horrible monster, Tabuu, entered our world.

Alain- What do you mean? Is that the real you talking?

Malva began walking towards the door, but she turned around to look at Alain again.

Malva- I hear the Mega Evolution energy gathering is nearly complete. So after you save Chespin…then what do you do?

Alain- That's none of your business!

Then Malva smirked and left the room. After Malva left, Alain stared into the distance and thinks about Mairin.

(In the hallway of that building)

Jessie, James, and Meowth were sitting on some cushions in the hallway next to some vending machines, completely exhausted and hungry.

Jessie- So ****ing tired…

James- I'm starving…

Then Wobbuffet who was still sharing the same disguise at Meowth was also getting a rumbling tummy.

Then Malva entered the hallway.

Malva- Here we go! Let's edit!

Jessie, James, and Meowth's jaws dropped when they heard Malva say those words.

Meowth- I thought we were done…

Malva- Then how are we going to get it on air in time?! Come on. Get back to work.

Jessie, James, and Meowth at the same time- Yes ma'am…

(Back at the Poke'mon Center)

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Link, Kirby, Ash, Sonic, Ty, Pit, Shantae, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Tierno, Trever, Shauna, Mairin, and Professor Sycamore were still in the main lobby of the Poke'mon Center. Mairin had explained that she used to travel with Alain and that her Chespin got hurt during their travels.

Professor Sycamore- Have you seen Alain already?

Mairin- Not yet. I'll see him after the finals are over. I know he's gotta concentrate. Don't want to bother him.

Clemont- By the way professor, why are you here?

Professor Sycamore- Well, I've been doing a bit or research and I found this on Greninja's powers.

Professor Sycamore pulls out a tablet computer.

Professor Sycamore- I was looking at this old manuscript and I found something. Look at this. They call it the bond phenomenon.

Professor Sycamore placed the tablet computer on the table and showed the manuscript to everyone.

Professor Sycamore- Here is what is says. It's a rare phenomenon that happens between trainer and Poke'mon. When the bond of trust between them grows. In addition, it appears the Poke'mon's latent skills matter too. So it's not something that happens with every Poke'mon.

Ash- So that means Greninja's special?

Professor Sycamore- I remember saying how Greninja chose you back when it was still a Froakie. At the same time, Greninja may have been aware of its many latent skills all along. It may have known that you, Ash, would be the one to draw out its true powers. Perhaps your encounter was truly meant to be.

As everyone was looking at the computer tablet, the strange little Poke'mon in Bonnie's bag that she calls Squishy stuck its head out of the bag and looked out the window at the Prism Tower of Lumiose City…like something bad was happening there.

(Inside a special VIP room in the stadium)

A very wealthy man who runs a huge business company named Lysandre had arrived to attend the Kalos League finals.

Employee of the Poke'mon League- What do you think, Lysandre? We'll be happy to provide this area for you to view the final match tomorrow.

Lysandre- I appreciate you arranging this so quickly. Thanks very much.

Employee of the Poke'mon League- Not at all. It's a real honor to have such a well-known resident of Kalos come watch our event. We all thank you.

Then the sound of phone ringing could be heard. One of Lysandre's employees looked at a device he kept in his pocket and saw it was beeping.

Lysandre's employee- Sir…its him…you need to take this.

Lysandre- Forgive me, but I need to…take care of something…before I can enjoy the Kalos League Finals.

Employee of the Poke'mon League- Very well, Lysandre. I'll take my leave now. Just let me know if you need anything.

After the employee of the Poke'mon League left the room, Lysandre pulled out a strange device and placed it on the floor in front of him. When the device turned on, a holographic screen appeared like a videophone…and the wicked god Tabuu was on the other end of the line.

Tabuu- It is about time you answered my calls, Lysandre! Report!

Lysandre- Everything is going as planned, Tabuu. My men are on their way to the Prism Tower with the machine you've built as we speak. By this time tomorrow, we'll both get what we desire.

Tabuu- Excellent…

Lysandre- But there is one thing that I should inform you about.

Tabuu raised his left eyebrow.

Lysandre- I'm afraid that…he…is here…

Tabuu- Mario…damn it! I should've known!

Lysandre- Not just him. All eleven members of the team are at the Kalos League. One of them is actually competing in the Poke'mon League.

Tabuu- That's right…Ash Ketchum is a Poke'mon Trainer…Hmm…Maybe we can work this to our advantage…

(At the Prism Tower in Lumiose City)

A commander of Team Flare named Xerosic had gotten into Clemont's Poke'mon Gym in the Tower along with four Primids, a creature from Subspace.

Xerosic- Hurry with the set up!

All four Primids at the same time- Sir!

Then the Primids began installing this huge machine into the main power source of the Prism Tower. And inside that machine was a Poke'mon that looked just like Squishy.

Xerosic- Don't bother trying to escape again. Thanks to that drug Tabuu gave you, you'll be unable to transform again unless we want you to.

(At a training area near the stadium)

It was now night time, but Ash was still training for the finals. Ash had his Pikachu, Greninja, Talonflame, Goodra, Hawlucha, and Noivern out as he gave a dramatic speech to them.

Ash- We're finally going up against Alain. What do we want? We want to win! And we're gonna do just that! Ready?

All of Ash's Poke'mon cheered for him. Then Pikachu looked to the left and noticed that someone was approaching.

Pikachu- Pika?

Then Ash looked towards where Pikachu was looking at and saw Lysandre approaching him and his Poke'mon.

Lysandre- Hi there. You must be Ash.

Ash- That's right. Who are you?

Lysandre- Lysandre. It's a pleasure to meet you.

Ash- Mairin mentioned you.

Lysandre- Oh, you know Mairin?

Ash- Yeah. We hung out for a while. She went back to her hotel if you're looking for her.

Lysandre- Actually, I'm here to see you.

Ash- Me?

Lysandre- The talk of the Kalos League is totally about you and your Greninja.

Ash- About the bond phenomenon, right?

Lysandre- Bond phenomenon?

Ash- That's right. Professor Sycamore looked into it. So was that it?

Lysandre- Well, there is also that you helped the Mario Brothers save our world from Tabuu.

Ash- Mario and Sonic did all the real work in that battle. When Tabuu caused that world merge, Pit rounded up the rest of us and we followed Mario and Sonic from the shadows until Tabuu finally let his guard down so we could make a surprise attack to send Tabuu back into Subspace where he belonged.

Lysandre- Still, I would like to hear your story in detail after the league is over. Can we make a promise to meet?

Lysandre put his hands on Ash's shoulders.

Ash- Sure.

Lysandre- Thank you. Until then, I wish you the best of luck.

Then Lysandre left the area.

(Just outside the hotel near the stadium)

Lysandre was walking along the path, but then decided to stop and turn to look at the Prism Tower in the distance. Lysandre made a gimance as he stared at the tower. Then Mairin rushed up to Lysandre.

Mairin- Hey Lysandre!

Lysandre- Mairin, I have good news. Everything will be better tomorrow. Chespee too. And it's all thanks to the Mega Evolution energy Alain has gathered for us.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Ash vs. Alain**

(At the Kalos League Stadium)

The day had finally come for the final round of the Kalos League and everyone was rushing to their seats to watch this highly anticipated match.

Announcer- The final round of the Kalos League is upon us! After one fierce battle after another…One last battle remains!

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Link, Kirby, Sonic, Ty, Pit, Shantae, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Tierno, Trever, Shauna, and Sawyer were taking their seats in the audience. However, Pit was looking uneasy as he turned to look at Lysandre in the VIP booth. Lysandre was sitting on a thrown-like seat while Mairin was pressing her face against the window to see Alain and Ash make their entrances. On the upper levels of the stadium, Malva, Jessie, James, and Meowth were setting up the camera gear and ready to get a shot of the battle. The battlefield rose from the stadium floor and it was a mountain and water.

Referee- The Kalos League battle between Ash and Alain is about to get underway! When all six of either trainers Poke'mon are unable to continue, the battle will be over. In addition, when three of the Poke'mon on one side are unable to continue, the battlefield will change. Bring out your Poke'mon!

Ash called out his Pikachu as his first Poke'mon while Alain called out Tyranitar. As soon as Tyranitar appeared on the battlefield, a huge cloud of sand and wind covered the area.

Kirby- What's going on?!

Sonic- All this sand is making it hard to see anything!

Clemont- I think that's the point. Tyranitar's ability is sand stream. That will make it harder for Pikachu to see and move around.

Alain- Tyranitar, dark pulse!

Tyranitar- (Roar)

Tyranitar fired a creepy looking burst of energy from its mouth at Pikachu. Luckily, Pikachu dodged and a parts of the mountains that got hit by that dark pulse fell in the water. When Ash saw that, he got an idea.

Ash- Pikachu, get to the water and use iron tail!

Pikachu- Pika! Chu pika!

Then Pikachu's tail became shiny as he swung it at the water and made the cloud of sand suddenly stop. Water splashed everywhere and Pikachu was nowhere to be seen at Tyranitar looked for him.

Ash- Thunderbolt, quick!

Pikachu was right behind Tyranitar as he jumped into the air and began charging his electrical energy.

Pikachu- Pika…CHUUUU!

Tyranitar was hit with thunderbolt from behind and made Tyranitar fall to the ground.

Alain- Not bad.

Ash- We're just getting started. Use electro ball!

Pikachu formed a ball of electricity in his tail and flung it at Tyranitar.

Alain- Use stone edge to block!

Tyranitar punched the ground and these pillars of stone jumped from the ground, which stopped the electro ball. Then Tyranitar smacked its tail against the small pillars and the shards were flying towards Pikachu.

Ash- Hit them right back with iron tail!

Pikachu began hitting the stone edge back at Tyranitar and created a cloud of smoke. Pikachu was about to land after jumping into the air like that.

Alain- Wait for Pikachu to land and use crunch!

After Pikachu landed back on the ground, Pikachu saw Tyranitar emerge from the smoke and try to bite Pikachu.

Ash- Iron tail, quick!

Pikachu turned his tail shiny again and swung it at Tyranitar. But Tyranitar bit the iron tail instead and flung Pikachu into air.

Ash- Electro ball.

Pikachu- Pikachu Pi!

Then Pikachu fired electro ball at Tyranitar and knocked it out.

Referee- Tyranitar's unable to battle! Pikachu's the winner!

Announcer- An impressive win without a doubt. And Ash is off to an early lead!

Pikachu ran back to the sidelines where Ash was standing.

Pikachu- Pika pi!

Ash- Pikachu, why don't you rest for a bit?

Then Ash called out Noivern and Alain called out Weavile.

Ash- Noivern, boomburst!

Noivern- (Screech)

Alain- Use protect!

Weavile- Weavile!

Then a small barrier surrounded Weavile before the boomburst could hit it.

Alain- Night slash!

Then Weavile's claw got covered in a black aura as it jumped up at Noivern.

Weavile- Wea…VILE!

Then Weavile smack Noivern with that claw and knocked Noivern into one of the mountains on the battlefield.

Ash- Boomburst!

Noivern- (Screech)

Then Weavile was hit by Noivern's attack and knocked into another mountain on the battlefield.

Alain- Use ice beam!

Ash- Use boomburst!

Noivern and Weavile's attacks collided and blocked each other.

Ash- Dragon claw!

Noivern flew in to swing it's claw as Weavile. However, Weavile dodged it.

Alain- Ice beam!

Weavile fired ice beam again and hit Noivern's wing, causing Noivern to crash land into the water.

Alain- Now finish it with night slash!

Before Noivern could get out of the water, it was struck by Weavile's attack and knocked out.

Referee- Noivern is unable to battle! Weavile's the winner.

Ash returned Noivern to its poke'ball and called out Hawlucha next.

Ash- Hawlucha, use karate chop!

Hawlucha- Lucha!

Hawlucha swung its arm at Weavile, but Weavile was barely able to dodge it.

Sawyer- Hawlucha's fighting type moves would be super effective against Weavile. That's a good call.

Sonic- I'm not so sure about that.

Sonic looked at the way Weavile was dodging.

Sonic- I'm super fast and I've personally done a lot of dodging myself. And I can tell from Weavile's movements, it's trying to lure Hawlucha to a certain area.

Luigi- And where would that be?

Mario look a look and saw Hawlucha moving closer to the water.

Mario- The water!

Eventually, Weavile and Hawlucha were both standing in the water.

Alain- Now use ice beam at Hawlucha's feet!

Weavile- Weav…VILE!

Weavile shot another ice beam and Hawlucha dodged. However, the water was then turned to ice and almost made Hawlucha slip when it landed.

Ash- An ice field, huh? That gives me an idea.

Alain- Ice beam!

Ash- Stay right where you are, Hawlucha!

Weavile hit Hawlucha with ice beam, but Hawlucha began some kind of foot work. Even stranger, Hawlucha's body was beginning to glow heat up.

Alain- Now night slash!

Weavile swung night slash at Hawlucha, but Hawlucha took the hit again and continued to glow brighter like his body temperature was heating up.

Alain- We'll try this again. Night slash!

Weavile hit Hawlucha with night slash again and knocked Hawlucha to the ground.

Announcer- And Hawlucha's been hit hard! Is Hawlucha down for the count?

When the smoke cleared, Hawlucha was back up and still glowing with heat.

Announcer- No! Hawlucha is still standing!

Ash- Hawlucha takes on an opponent's attacks and just keeps on getting stronger! Look out, Alain.

Alain- As you wish. Night slash!

Weavile tried attacking again and jumped into the air, but Hawlucha jumped up as well and grabbed Weavile in a scissor lock with its legs.

Ash- Now use flying cress!

Then Hawlucha threw Weavile and knocked Weavile back to the ground with flying cress. When the smoke cleared, Weavile was knocked out.

Referee- Weavile is unable to battle! Hawlucha's the winner!

Announcer- Hawlucha pulls off a turnaround victory with a sharp aerial attack!

(In the VIP box)

Lysandre looked at Ash with a half grin on his face while Mairin was looking worried about Alain.

Lysandre (thinks)- Ash is one interesting trainer. But luckily, Tabuu's little gift I gave him last night should be ready by now.

Mairin- You can do it, Alain!

(Back on the battlefield of the stadium)

Alain called out Bisharp as his next Poke'mon.

Alain- Thunder wave!

Bisharp- Biiishparp!

Then some kind of energy was shot out of Bisharp's claw and it knocked Hawlucha to the ground and gave it a paralyzed status condition.

Announcer- That was Bisharp's thunder wave! After that last battle, Hawlucha's in a jam.

Ash- Stand up, Hawlucha!

Hawlucha was barely able to stand with the status condition effecting it.

Alain- Now use guillotine!

Ash- X-scissor!

When the two attacks collided, both were knocked to the ground for a bit.

Ash- High jump kick!

Hawlucha mustered what strength it could despite being paralyzed, and performed a high jump kick. However, Bisharp managed to dodge. And because of high jump kick's side effect for missing, Hawlucha took more damage.

Alain- Now guillotine!

Then Bisharp struck at Hawlucha and knocked it out.

Referee- Hawlucha is unable to battle! Bisharp's the winner!

Then Ash returned Hawlucha to its poke'ball, but Alain did the same with Bisharp. Alain decided to substitute Bisharp with Unfezant. And because Unfezant is bird Poke'mon, Ash chose Talonflame as his next Poke'mon.

Ash and Alain at the same time- Steal wing!

Then both Talonflame and Unfezant's wings became shiny as they charged for each other. However, neither of them gave in when the two attacks hit.

Ash- Flame charge!

Talonflame- (TWEET)

Talonflame's body was surrounded by fire and charging for Unfezant.

Alain- Unfezant, sky attack!

Then Unfezant's body was surrounded by a glowing light. The two Poke'mon collided into each other again and once again, neither side gave it.

Alain- Sky attack!

Ash- Brave bird!

Then the two bird Poke'mon attacked again, only this time they were both knocked out when the attacks collided.

Referee- Both Talonflame and Unfezant are unable to battle!

Announcer- That aerial collision has resulted in a double knock out!

After Ash and Alain returned Talonflame and Unfezant to their poke'balls, the battlefield sank into the stadium floor.

Announcer- There are just three Poke'mon remaining per side, so it's time for a new battlefield.

Just then, Ash felt an itchy feeling the back of his head and began to scratch at it like there was no tomorrow.

Pikachu- Pika?

Ash- Something really itches and I don't seem to know what's causing it.

Then for a split second, Pikachu thought he saw something moving underneath Ash's skin

Pikachu- PIKACHU?!

Mario- Pikachu's face looks very troubled. Is something wrong with Ash?

Luigi- He seems fine to me.

Pit- Actually, there does seem to be something off…

Eventually, the itching stopped and Ash returned focus to the battle.

Pikachu- Pika Pi! Pikachu!

Ash- I'm fine, Pikachu! Now let's win this!

Pikachu then shook off that feeling he had before and figured Ash was just fine.

Pikachu- Pikachu!

Ash- Hey Alain, let's have fun until the end!

Alain felt excited when Ash said those words and even began to smile.

(In the VIP box)

Mairin looked at Alain and noticed him smiling.

Mairin- Wow! It's been awhile since I saw Alain smile again!

Lysandre began looking at his tablet computer for a brief moment and saw everything at Prism Tower was almost completed.

Lysandre- Soon…very soon…every eye all over the world will be focused on Lumiose…

(Back on the battlefield of the stadium)

The new battlefield was rising from the stadium floor.

Announcer- The exciting Kalos League finals continue! And our second half battlefield is grass!

Ash- Pikachu, you're up again!

Pikachu- Pika!

Pikachu jumped onto the battlefield and Alain called out his Metagross at his next Poke'mon.

Announcer- Once again, Ash chooses Pikachu who will face off against Alain's Metagross.

Luigi- I know we're cheering for Ash, but that Metagross looks awfully big.

Ty- Pikachu is still pretty tough. Big things can come in small packages, mate. Look at Kirby. He's small, but I wouldn't want to get on his bad side.

Ash- Alright Pikachu, use thunderbolt!

Pikachu- Pika…CHUUUU!

Pikachu launched his attack at Metagross.

Alain- Agility

Suddenly, Metagross' speed increased and it dodged Pikachu's attack. Then Metagross appeared right behind Pikachu for a split second just to scare Pikachu. Pikachu tried dashing off to another part of the battlefield, but Metagross kept intercepting all of Pikachu's attempts.

Alain- Metal claw!

Metagross- META!

Metagross swung one of its claws at Pikachu and knocked Pikachu to the ground.

Alain- Rockslide!

Metagross made a bunch of these rocks appear above Pikachu and brought them down on him. Luckily, Pikachu was able to get the rocks off of him after getting hit with that attack.

Alain- Meteor mash!

Metagross-META!

Then Metagross put both of its front claws ahead of its body and rocketed at Pikachu and knocked him to the ground.

Alain- Wrap this up with another meteor mash!

Ash- Electro ball!

Then Pikachu fired an electro ball at Metagross before he could attack and stopped Metagross. Before Alain knew it, Pikachu was now on top of Metagross' head.

Alain- Quickly! Shake Pikachu off!

Metagross tried, but Pikachu wouldn't even budge.

Ash- Not gonna work, Alain. Mario had all of us go through a training to be able to handle Sonic's speed in case he had to run while grabing hold of any of us. So unless Metagross can move at the speed of sound, you're out of luck. Pikachu, thunderbolt!

Pikachu- Pika…CHUUUU!

Then Metagross' entire body was covered in Pikachu's attack.

Announcer- Metagross is struggling and that thunderbolt is powerful.

Sonic- Wow! I never thought Ash would use the training I gave him in his Poke'mon battles.

Serena- What exactly did you do?

Sonic- I just had everyone grab hold of me as I ran as fast as I could around Smash City and the only thing they had to do is see how long they can last without letting go.

Clemont- That's a little overboard to me. I mean, you can run at the speed of sound.

Sonic- Wasn't my idea. As Ash said before, it was Mario's.

Then Sonic grabbed Yoshi's tongue again before it could reach his chilidog.

Sonic- Yoshi, didn't I warn you **NOT** to try that again?!

Metagross struggled against Pikachu's attack and began spinning around and around until Pikachu was launched into the air. Metagross stumbled to the ground from dizziness.

Ash- Pikachu, iron tail!

Pikachu- Chuuuu…Pika

Then Pikachu smacked Metagross with his tail as he was descending from above. This knocked Metagross out.

Referee- Metagross is unable to battle! Pikachu's the winner!

After Alain returned Metagross to its poke'ball, Alain decided to call out his Charizard next. Mario and the others were a bit surprised to see Alain's Charizard being called out to the battle so soon. Especially since Alain also still had Bisharp ready and waiting.

Ash- Pikachu, use quick attack!

Pikachu rush for Alain's Charizard and tackled it in the neck. This cause Alain's Charizard to stumble back a few steps.

Ash- Now use thunderbolt!

Pikachu- Pika…CHUUUU!

After Pikachu's attack hit and the smoke cleared, Alain's Charizard was still standing and ready to fight.

Ash- Use quick attack!

Unfortunately for Pikachu, those previous battles were starting to take its toll on Pikachu. Pikachu knelt to the ground, struggling to get up.

Alain- Charizard, use flamethrower!

Alain's Charizard- (Roar)

Alain's Charizard shot a stream of fire at Pikachu and knocked him to the ground. Pikachu was lying on the ground and was covered from head to toe with scrapes and bruises.

Announcer- Oh no! Pikachu's not moving!

Bonnie- I hope Pikachu is alright…

Shantae- Pikachu has already battled Tyranitar and Metagross. Pikachu must be losing steam.

Link- Agreed. Like when Pikachu fought Sawyer's Sceptile in the semi-finals.

Pit, however, was not focusing on the battle. Pit was continuing to look at Lysandre who was still sitting in the VIP box of the stadium.

Luigi- Hey Pit, if you're not gonna watch, then how about helping us out?

Pit looked down and saw Mario and Luigi trying to help Yoshi get unstuck. Sonic had tied Yoshi's tongue in a knot around the guard rale.

Pit- Uh…Lady Palutena…

Then Yoshi's tongue was no longer tied in a knot and Yoshi was free.

Yoshi- Tell Palutena Yoshi thanks!

Mario- Sonic, I know it was wrong of Yoshi to try and take your chilidogs, but don't you think that was a little too harsh for Yoshi?!

Sonic- Hey, I warned him…

Kirby- Hey, look! Pikachu's getting up!

Donkey Kong- But can Pikachu continue?

Pikachu slowly got to his feet, but was still looking hurt. Meanwhile, Alain's Charizard went airborne and flew just a few feet above Pikachu.

Alain- Use flamethrower!

Alain's Charizard shot another stream of fire at Pikachu. Luckily, Ash come up with an idea to help Pikachu.

Ash- Use iron tail and aim for the ground!

Pikachu turned his tail shiny and swung it at the ground, causing parts of the ground to jump into the air and block the flamethrower.

Alain- That was impressive. Use dragon claw!

Ash- Use iron tail!

Pikachu and Alain's Charizard lunged at each other with their attacks, but Alain's Charizard overpowered Pikachu and Pikachu was knocked to the ground.

Referee- Pikachu is unable to battle! Charizard's the winner!

Announcer- That's it! Pikachu is defeated and both trainers have two Poke'mon remaining.

Ash rushed to the battlefield and picked Pikachu up.

Ash- You ok, Pikachu?

Pikachu (weakly)- Pika…

Ash- Thank you so much. Now leave the rest to us.

Ash carried Pikachu and returned to the sidelines. Then Ash called out Goodra to be his next Poke'mon. Alain decided to return his Charizard to its poke'ball and substitute with Bisharp.

Ash- First, we'll fix up the battlefield. Goodra, use rain dance!

Goodra- GOOOOOOO!

Suddenly, a rain cloud covered the battlefield and it was beginning to rain.

Luigi- Why call for that rain dance? Goodra's a dragon type.

Clemont- Goodra's ability is hydrate, meaning it can recover from damages in the rain. Ash must be readying Goodra's defenses just in case.

Tierno- Or setting up the stage to power Greninja's water attacks if Goodra falls.

Ash- Ice beam!

Goodra- Goodra!

Alain- Dodge it and then use iron head!

Bisharp ran around Goodra's attack and began charging for Goodra with iron head. However, Goodra used the tentacle-like ears on the side of its head to block Bisharp and grab it.

Ash- Throw it, Goodra!

Goodra tossed Bisharp into the air and Bisharp was struggling to regain its balance.

Ash- Dragon pulse!

Goodra- Goodra!

Goodra fired dragon pulse while Bisharp was still in the air.

Alain- Focus blast!

Then Bisharp managed to use the focus blast to block the dragon pulse before landing back on the ground.

Alain- Use iron head!

Bisharp-Sharp! Bish Bish Bisharp!

Bisharp charged for Goodra with its blade-like head.

Ash- Use bide!

Goodra just stood there as Bisharp ran into it and knocked Goodra a few steps back. Even though Goodra is good at withstanding an opponent's attack, Goodra acted like it really felt that one.

Ash- Goodra, you ok?

Goodra- Goodra!

Goodra turned to look at Ash and nodded.

Alain- Focus blast!

Bisharp launched focus blast at Goodra, but Goodra just stood there and took the hit. When the smoke cleared, Goodra had a red aura surrounding its body like when it fought Slurpuff in the battle against Sawyer.

Announcer- Goodra's hanging in! Will Ash's strategy work?

Alain- Go around it! And then, iron head!

Bisharp ran up to Goodra and ran around it a few times. Goodra tried to keep its eyes on Bisharp until Bisharp finally got behind Goodra and used iron head from behind. Goodra was knocked to the back a bit.

Ash- Now use bide!

Then Goodra used all the energy from that red aura to fire an energy blast at Bisharp. Bide hit and knocked Bisharp to its knees.

Alain- Bisharp, are you ok?!

Announcer- And what a turnaround! Ash unleashes a counter attack and Goodra overpowers Bisharp!

Bisharp managed to get back on its feet to continue the battle.

Alain- Iron head!

Then Bisharp managed to ram its blade-like head into Goodra's belly and made Goodra kneel. However, Bisharp also kneeled after landing that attack. It was like both of them were reaching their limits.

Alain- Now use guillotine!

Ash- Come on, Goodra! Dragon pulse!

Goodra barely lifted its head to launch dragon pulse, but Bisharp cut right through it and hit Goodra with guillotine and knocked Goodra out.

Referee- Goodra is unable to battle! Bisharp's the winner!

Ash returned Goodra to its poke'ball.

Ash- Thanks Goodra. You were great.

Ash pulls out Greninja's poke'ball.

Ash- Let's win this together! Greninja, I choose you!

Then Ash called out Greninja as his final Poke'mon.

Alain- Bisharp, iron head!

Ash- Greninja, double team!

Then Greninja created multiple illusion clones of itself and Bisharp kept attacking the wrong ones.

Ash- Water shuriken!

Greninja- Greninnnn…JA!

Greninja threw its water shuriken at Bisharp which also got a boost from Goodra's rain dance that was still taking effect. Bisharp took the damage and was knocked out.

Referee- Bisharp is unable to battle! Greninja's the winner!

After Alain returned Bisharp to its poke'ball and called out his Charizard as his final Poke'mon.

Announcer- And here comes Charizard! Both trainers are down to their final Poke'mon! This…will be the deciding battle…

Alain's Charizard- (Roar)

Alain- Charizard, it's the battle we've been waiting for! Let's enjoy it all the way!

Greninja and Alain's Charizard charged for each other.

Alain- Use flamethrower!

Alain's Charizard shot a stream of fire at Greninja, but Greninja dodged it.

Ash- Use cut!

Then Greninja hit Alain's Charizard and knocked it back a few feet.

Announcer- Greninja nails that cut! Charizard's really felling it now! But Goodra's rain dance as stopped taking effect. How will this affect the battle?

Then Ash and Greninja synchronized their heartbeats and Greninja turned into Ash-Greninja.

Alain (thinks)- Thanks Ash. I was waiting for you to give me a full power battle. Now…lift me to an even higher field of battling.

Then Alain activated his Keystone and had his Charizard Mega Evolve into Mega Charizard X.

Announcer- Fantastic! Alain's Charizard has Mega Evolved and this battle will decide who will be the Kalos League winner!

Ash- Greninja, use double team!

Then Ash-Greninja made more of those illusion clones and they all began running at Mega Charizard X.

Alain- Use flamethrower and get rid of the fakes!

Mega Charizard X- (ROAR)

Mega Charizard X launched a wide spread of its flamethrower and made all the fakes vanish. But then Ash-Greninja jumped out of the smoke.

Ash- Use water shuriken!

Alain- Dragon claw!

Then Mega Charizard X slashed right through the water shuriken.

Ash- Aerial ace!

Alain- Dragon claw!

Ash-Greninja and Mega Charizard X lunged at each other again trying to hit other. Eventually, Mega Charizard X's dragon claw hit Ash-Greninja and knocked him to the ground. Ash grabbed hold of his arm as Ash-Greninja was getting up.

Alain- Flamethrower!

Mega Charizard X- (ROAR)

Mega Charizard X shot a stream of fire at Ash-Greninja.

Ash- Use cut!

Ash-Greninja- Gre…JAAAAA!

Ash-Greninja used the cut attack to slice right through the flamethrower.

Alain- Blast burn!

Mega Charizard X- (ROAR)

Mega Charizard X slammed its fist to the ground and fire was about to burst from it.

Ash- Greninja, use water shuriken at the ground!

Ash-Greninja stuck the ground with its water shuriken and put out the blast burn.

Announcer- They stopped that blast burn with water shuriken! I've never seen a battle like this before!

Ash- Aerial ace!

Then Ash-Greninja dashed over to Mega Charizard X and use aerial ace to give Mega Charizard X a blow to the gut and another aerial ace for a boot to Mega Charizard X's head. This knocked Mega Charizard X to the ground.

Alain- Are you ok, Charizard?!

Mega Charizard X managed to get back up.

Mega Charizard X- (ROAR)

Alain (thinks)- Thanks Ash. It's because of you, I'm finally having fun. I'm having more fun battling you than I've had in such a long time! I'm greatful to you for letting me feel this…however…

Thoughts of Mairin came into Alain's head.

Alain- I have to be the strongest one! I can't lose to anyone again! Charizard, use dragon claw!

Mega Charizard X- (ROAR)

Mega Charizard X flew up to Ash-Greninja and smack it with its claw. Ash-Greninja was knocked to the ground and knocked halfway across the stadium. Ash cringed in pain as Ash-Greninja was getting back up.

Ash- Greninja, use cut!

Alain- Dragon claw!

Ash-Greninja and Mega Charizard X swung their attacks again, but neither side was giving in.

Alain- Thunder punch!

Ash- Water shuriken!

Mega Charizard X's claws were now surrounded in electrical energy and swiped them at Ash-Greninja. Ash-Greninja grabbed the shuriken on its back and used it as a shield. After blocking a few thunder punches, Ash-Greninja swung its water shuriken and knocked Mega Charizard X off its guard. Then Ash-Greninja smacked Mega Charizard X with the water shuriken and knocked it a few feet away from Ash-Greninja.

Ash- Ready for more? Water shuriken!

Then Ash-Greninja put all the power he had into its water shuriken and made it grow to an enormous size.

Alain- Charizard, blast burn!

Then both Poke'mon launched their strongest attacks at each other and there was a powerful explosion when the two attacks collided. Everyone was on the edge of their seats as they waited for the smoke to clear. When the smoke did clear, Mega Charizard X was barely standing, but Ash-Greninja fell to the ground and changed back to regular Greninja. That almost made Ash stumble to the ground.

Referee- Greninja is unable to battle! Charizard wins! Alain is the winner!

Mega Charizard X- (ROAR)

Announcer- IT'S OVER! After multiple fierce battles during the Kalos League final round, Alain is the winner!

Bonnie- Poor Ash lost.

Mario- It was still a good battle.

Ash walked onto the battlefield to help Greninja get back up. As Ash was moving towards Greninja, Pikachu thought he saw something moving around under Ash's skin again.

Pikachu- Pikachu? Pika Pi…?

Ash helped Greninja get back up by allowing Greninja's arm to rest on Ash's shoulder.

Ash- Great job, Greninja!

Greninja- Ninja…

Ash- Don't be sad. I'm happy to have a strong team like you.

Then Ash noticed Alain and his Charizard were approaching them. Only Alain's Charizard was not in its Mega Evolution form and it looked like it was limping.

Alain- Ash, thank you.

Ash- Thanks to you too. Our battle was as fun as it could get.

(At the Prism Tower)

Xerosic and the Primids were continuing to power up this strange machine. Xerosic looked at the strange Poke'mon trapped inside of it and grinned a bit.

Xerosic- That will be enough. Contact Lysandre and tell him that all preparations are not complete.

(Back at the Kalos League stadium)

Alain was receiving the trophy for winning the Kalos League by Diantha.

Diantha- Alain, you've created a strong bond between you and your Poke'mon. As a trainer, you've displayed unparalleled strength through a number of challenging battles. I applaud you.

Alain- Thank you so much, Diantha.

Alain then looked at Ash in the crowd and smiled.

(In the VIP box)

Mairin was looking out the window with tears of joy.

Mairin- I'm so happy for Alain! He should be proud! Lysandre, don't you…

When Mairin turned around, Lysandre was nowhere to be found.

Mairin- Where did Lysandre go?

(At the Prism Tower)

Lysandre had entered the tower and was pleased at the results.

Lysandre- I see Tabuu's invention is working better than expected. For an all-powerful god, he's an even better mechanic that anyone I've met.

Xerosic- Lysandre, our research is finally about to produce results!

The machine was firing a red beam at the small Poke'mon that they had locked up and it was changing appearance.

Lysandre- Zygarde…the time has come! Show me your true power! The curtain is up and the spotlight's on my greatest work of all!

(At Lumiose City)

People were going through their normal lives and not having a care in the world in Lumiose City when suddenly, these red vines just appeared out of nowhere all over the place and began tearing the city apart.

(At the Kalos League stadium)

Those vines appeared in the stadium as well and began busted through some of the stadium. Mario, Ash, and the others noticed this as well.

Professor Sycamore- What is that thing?!

Diantha- What's going on?!

Some of those vines were about to attack some people in the audience, but a shot from Link's sword beam and one of Pit's light arrows destroyed the vines.

Mario- Everyone, run!

Just then, Squishy crawled out of Bonnie's bag and began crawling away.

Bonnie- Where are you going, Squishy?

As Bonnie ran after Squishy, Clemont and Serena ran after Bonnie.

Clemont- Bonnie, come back!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Zygarde's True Colors**

Most of the stadium was torn to pieces by those red vines and all of the people were running for their lives. Thanks to Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Link, Kirby, Sonic, Ty, Pit, and Shantae, there were no casualties during the evacuation. However, the red vines were coming and destroying just about everything in their path.

(Inside the stadium's hallways)

Ash, Alain, and Pikachu were crawling through the vines, searching for a way out and reunite with their friends.

Alain- Where's Mairin?!

Ash- During the finals, she said she wanted to stay out of your way.

Alain- She's always over thinking these things!

Ash- At a time like this, I guess I can ask. Is Mairin important to you?

Alain- Um…Uhh…yeah…

Ash- Let's go find her! We'll help you look!

(Outside the stadium)

Ash, Pikachu, and Alain saw got outside and saw it was just as much of a mess as inside the stadium.

Serena- Ash!

Ash looked and saw Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie running right towards them.

Ash- There you are!

Clemont- Are you all ok? Yeah, we're doing fine.

Bonnie- Ash, Squishy disappeared! It ran off somewhere!

Ash- What about Mario and the others?

Serena- They're fine. They all began evacuating everyone to safety after this nightmare started happening.

Suddenly, they heard Malva's voice on the loud speaker.

Malva- Creeping vines are overrunning the city. And there has been major damage centered around Prism Tower. Please avoid that area during evacuation.

Then Ash, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, and Alain looked at Prism Tower and saw what looked like a Zygarde, only it was red instead of green.

Clemont, what is that?!

Bonnie- Its glowing…

Alain- Could it be…Zygarde…

Serena- What do you mean?

Alain- Those vines are the work of Zygarde!

(In Lumiose City)

While all the people were running for their lives away from the red vines, Squishy was seen moving towards the Prism Tower.

Squishy- Respond! RESPOND!

Then Squishy transformed into a Zygarde 10% which looks like a green and black dog.

Squishy- You…what is it? Respond! RESPOND!

Then Squishy began rushing over towards Prism Tower.

(Back at the stadium)

Bonnie- Squishy is heading over to Prism Tower!

Clemont- Are you sure?

Then Bonnie began rushing away.

Clemont- Bonnie!

Ash- You guys go! We're going to catch up with you guys a little later.

Serena- What about you?

Ash- I'm going with Alain to find Mairin. We'll join you as soon as we find her!

Clemont- Hold on, Ash! Ty told me to give this to you!

Clemont pulled out a communicator.

Clemont- Mario and the others are using them to stay in contact with each other and you should carry one too. And don't worry, Ty gave me and Serena one as well!

Serena- Be careful, Ash…

Then Ash and Alain began rushing around the stadium to look for Mairin. Than Alain noticed Ash scratching the back of his head.

Alain- Something wrong?

Ash- For some reason, my head feels all itchy. Most of the day, there's been this damn itching feeling that won't seem to go away.

(Another part of the stadium)

Fire Mario and Fire Luigi were using their fire attacks to burn away all the vines that tried to attack as they were trying to protect the people.

Fire Mario- There's just no end!

Fire Luigi- Where the hell are they all coming from?!

Suddenly, one of those red vines emerged out of the ground grabbed Fire Luigi.

Fire Mario- Luigi!

Sawyer- Sceptile, use leaf blade!

Then Sawyer called out his Sceptile and it used leaf blade to cut up the red vine that attacked Fire Luigi. Then Fire Luigi got himself back onto the ground.

Fire Luigi- Thanks Sawyer.

Then Tierno, Trever, and Shauna appeared behind Sawyer. Tierno had his Blastoise out, Trever had his Charizard out, and Shauna had her Ivysaur out.

Sawyer- We're here to help in any way we can!

Fire Mario- Can you four clear a bath for the civilians to escape?

Tierno- Not a problem

Fire Mario pulls out a communicator and calls the others.

Fire Mario- We're starting to get people on our side out of here. How are things going over on your ends?

Monster Fire Kirby- Could be better…

(In another part of outside the stadium)

Monster Fire Kirby and Shantae were trying to burn the vine away, but more appear just as quickly as they burn them.

Shantae- We can't seem to get all of them!

Monster Fire Kirby- Shit! Not even my Monster Flame super ability is getting us anywhere!

More vines lunged at them and Monster Fire Kirby spat out a huge flame in the form of a large dragon and the vines were quickly incinerated. Then Monster Flame Kirby changed back into regular Kirby and almost collapsed from exhaustion.

Shantae- Kirby! Are you alright?

Kirby- I'm fine. Using any of my super abilities drains more of my energy than my regular copy powers.

(Another area outside the stadium)

Vines were jetting out at several more people. Suddenly, they all saw a blue blur just before they felt something grab them. In the blink of an eye, they were suddenly at the Poke'mon Center and more people were appearing there in the blink of an eye. After the vines grabbed nothing, Donkey Kong jumped from the sky and landed on the vines, crushing them. Then Sonic appeared in front of Donkey Kong.

Sonic- That was a close one, DK! Even I wasn't sure if I could reach those people in time before the vines did.

Donkey Kong- Did you at least get them all?

Sonic- I'll double check.

Then Sonic dashed off again.

(Another area outside the stadium)

Link and Ty were chopping down as many of the vines as they could with Link's Master Sword and Ty's boomerangs. Then Professor Sycamore appeared in the crowd.

Professor Sycamore- Everyone, that way!

As the people ran down the path Link and Ty just made, Link and Ty looked at Professor Sycamore.

Link- Good to see you're still in one piece, professor.

Professor Sycamore- No time for that! Where is Ash now?!

(In the skies above the stadium)

Winged Yoshi and Pit were flying as many people they could carry to safety in the air. Winged Yoshi would carry five people on his saddle, but Pit was barely able to carry two or three.

Pit- Flying is a little more difficult with passengers…

Winged Yoshi- Maybe Pit get saddle too.

Pit- I'm an angel, not a steed!

(At another section outside the stadium)

Jessie, James, and Meowth are swinging their camera equipment at vines that were coming towards them. Meanwhile, Malva was looking at Prism Tower in horror.

Jessie- This is crazy!

James- This doesn't appear to be a natural disaster!

Meowth- Get these things out of here!

Suddenly, more of those vines began to charge to them again. Just as Team Rocket were panicking, a blue blur dashed right passed them and they saw what looked like a blue buzz saw slice right through the vines. Then it turns out that was Sonic in his spin dash form. Sonic landed and Donkey Kong appeared right behind him.

Sonic- Why do news reporters always stuck in the middle of every danger?

Donkey Kong walks up to Malva.

Donkey Kong- Miss…now might not be the time to daydream…

Malva- Lysandre…

Then Sonic took a look at Jessie, James, and Meowth.

Sonic- Now I know why you three look familiar. You're that Team Rocket Ash told us about.

Meowth- So the twerp mentioned us?

Jessie- What did the twerp say?

James- That we're cunning and amazing Poke'mon thieves?

Sonic- More like weirdos.

Jessie, James, and Meowth nearly stumbled to the floor after hearing Sonic say that.

Then Malva began walking away.

Donkey Kong- Are you going somewhere?

Malva- I need to take care of something! You and the hedgehog should get back to helping those that could get hurt in this mess. As for you three, you're free to do what you want.

(In another area outside the stadium)

Ash and Alain spotted another group of people trying to get out of the stadium and Mairin was in that group.

Alain- Mairin!

Mairin heard Alain's voice and looked over to see Ash and Alain hushing towards them.

Mairin- Alain!

Before Ash and Alain could reach her, more vines shot out of the ground.

Alain- I'll save you! Charizard!

Alain called out his Charizard.

Alain- Charizard, dragon claw!

Alain's Charizard cut through some of the vines, but more appeared shortly after.

Ash- Pikachu, use iron tail!

Pikachu cut the vines like Alain's Charizard did, but the ground sprouted even more vines. Before Ash and Alain could attack the vines again, a sludge bomb attack almost hit them. Ash and Alain looked to the right and saw a Team Flare member named Celosia. Behind her was a dark and poison Poke'mon called Drapion.

Celosia- Ok, now pay attention! Are you finally ready to listen?

Ash- I know you! You were hunting for squishy!

Celosia- Wonderful. You remembered. But this time, I'm here for you.

Ash- Here for me?

Alain- What do you mean?!

Celosia- Lysandre's orders.

Then Celosia pulls out some kind of remote detonator button.

Celosia- Tell me something, have you been getting an uncomfortable itching feeling lately?

Celosia pushed the button and suddenly Ash felt like he was having a tumor in his head.

Alain- Ash?! What's wrong?!

Pikachu- Pika Pi!

Ash- Something…inside…my head…

Suddenly, these two plant-like tentacles shot out of the back of Ash's head, causing them to bleed a little bit. Ash's expression turned emostionless and his eyes became glowing red.

Celosia- The mind control seed is a success. Lysandre's new friend will be pleased to know it worked. You're Pikachu's tired. He should take a break now.

Before Pikachu knew it, Ash had punched Pikachu and knocked it out.

Alain- Stop this! This wasn't what we were collecting the Mega Evolution energy for! Lysandre said…

Celosia- Lysandre said we'd be making the world a better place. And that's exactly what we're doing, Alain. Now help us bring the boy to Lysandre at Prism Tower while that mind control seed is still take effect.

Alain glares at her.

(Back over where Sonic, Donkey Kong, and Team Rocket were)

Sonic and Donkey Kong had brought Team Rocket to an area that hadn't been attacked by the vines yet. And conveniently, there was a news crew helicopter parked there as well.

Sonic- Ok, you three should be safe to broadcast here for now.

Donkey Kong- But those vines could jump out at any moment.

James- Thanks. With Malva gone, someone has to keep the news running.

Sonic- Just remember we need that news crew chopper for the evacuation.

Then Meowth checked the camera equipment in chopper and he noticed that the broadcasting waves were being jacked. Suddenly, Lysandre's face appeared on every TV screen in Kalos, not just Lumiose City.

Lysandre- To my beloved Kalos regain and the entire world. I am Lysandre. Team Flare is with me to do my bidding. I have an announcement. We are here to remake the world. A new friend of mine as showed me how to change the world into a more perfect one…by destroying the old! And with his help, we were able to awaken the power of Zygarde. And Zygarde here will judge if you truly are worth saving. The discipline of this world has been lost. Humanity is out of control. We have forgotten how to share. Without sharing, people begin to steal from each other! When that happens, there is not enough for anyone. Like how my friend was robbed of his freedom many years ago. Only the chosen ones will move on to our bright future! We of Team Flare along with Zygarde and the powerful god who helped us will be the ones to create this new future!

Once Lysandre's broadcast stopped, Sonic and Donkey Kong looked at each other.

Sonic- We need to find Mario and the others right away, DK!

Donkey Kong- Agreed…

(At another area outside the stadum)

Mairin was looking at the TV screen and had a look of horror on her face.

Mairin- Lysandre…but why…

Then a Team Flare grunt appeared behind her.

Team Flare grunt- Mairin, we have orders from Lysandre to bring you to him right away.

Before the Team Flare grunt could grab her, a fireball was shot and knocked him away from Mairin. Mairin looked and saw Fire Mario and Fire Luigi.

Fire Mario- You need to learn some better manners pal. That's no way to treat a little girl.

Team Flare grunt- The Super Mario Brothers!

Then the Team Flare grunt called out a Poke'mon called Skorupi.

Team Flare grunt- Skorupi, poison sting!

Skorupi launched its attack, but Fire Mario and Fire Luigi's fireballs burnt right through it and knocked out Skorupi. The Team Flare grunt returned Skorupi to its poke'ball and ran away.

Mairin- Thank you Mario and Luigi!

Fire Luigi- You're welcome. Are you ok?

Just then Sonic and Donkey Kong rushed in and Donkey Kong was looking out of breath.

Donkey Kong- Sonic…do you have to run so fast…

Sonic- This is a crisis, Donkey Kong! We need to move fast right now! Mario, Luigi, I'm sure you've heard that broadcast!

Ty, Link, and Professor Sycamore arrived.

Ty- Who didn't, mate? Lysandre broadcasted all over Kalos!

Kirby and Shantae arrived as well.

Shantae- Looks like Pit was right about trouble happing here!

Then Pit and Yoshi arrived.

Pit- And we've got bigger problems! Lady Palutena just told me Lysandre has captured Ash! He's currently at Prism Tower!

Professor Sycamore- Oh no!

Fire Luigi- What should we do, bro?

Fire Mario- We need to get to Prism Tower and help Ash get out of his predicament for starters. We all better get a move on, like Sonic's speed!

Professor Sycamore- Wait! I'm coming too!

Mairin- Me too!

(At Prism Tower)

Alain arrived at Prism Tower and was greeted by Xerosic and four Primids.

Xerosic- Hello Alain. Lysandre's waiting.

Alain- What about Zygarde?! Why did you involve Ash?!

Primid- Lysandre will soon give you all the details.

Alain- And what are those things?

Xerosic- They're called Primids and they work for a new ally of Team Flare. He has generously allowed us to borrow some of his minions for our cause. Now then, you there! Please escort Alain to Lysandre on the roof.

Primid- Very well. Please follow me and if you want to talk to Lysandre.

Alain followed the Primid out of the room.

Xerosic- As for you three, get back to work!

Primids- SIR!

(Lumiose City)

Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena were trying to get through the chaos to reach Prism Tower. Clemont had his Luxray out and Serena had her Braixen out. They destroyed most of the vines it their way, but more appeared to take their place. Braixen and Luxray were getting tired. Suddenly, two more vines appeared behind them and were about to strike. Luckily, before the vines could reach them, a Poke'mon called Heliolisk appeared and hit the vine with dragon tail. Then Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie saw Clembot and Heliolisk and Clembot.

Clemont- Clembot!

Clembot- Yes. At your service.

Heliolisk- Helio!

Clemont- Clembot, I need your help now! I want to go to Prism Tower!

Clembot- Right away!

Then another vine appeared and tried to attack them. However, a Mega Evolved Blaziken destroyed the vine with blaze kick. Then they saw a man wearing a Blaziken mask over his face.

Blaziken Mask- That was a close one!

Serena and Bonnie at the same time- Blaziken Mask!

Blaziken Mask- I'm here now, so you all can relax.

Clemont- I think the Prism Tower is the source of all of this.

(At the roof of the Prism Tower)

Alain and the Primid arrived at the roof.

Primid- This is where you get off. I must be going.

After Alain exited the elevator, the Primid closed the door and the elevator descended. Then Alain saw Lysandre standing on the edge of the roof looking at all the chaos and destruction taking place.

Alain- Lysandre!

Lysandre- There you are. Alain, what do you think? Isn't it exquisite? Thanks to you, the system is complete.

Alain- But wait! It still isn't…

Lysandre- The world will be at piece just as I've been working toward. But of course, even I needed help with this. So I've actual came into contact with an actual god to help me control Zygarde. Zygarde represents all of our anger and rage.

Alain- You're destroying the city and hurting people! Is this really what you think world peace is about?! You said you're protecting us!

Lysandre- And I am. I'm only protecting…the chosen ones. My god cannot do the work himself so he asked me to do this.

Alain- You said it yourself you had to be strong to protect the world…is this what you meant by that?

Lysandre- You speak of the power to protect, but do you even know what it is you want to protect? A tomorrow that will be worse than today? By destroying the old, when a new more perfect world will emerge! Like the phoenix being reborn from its own ashes! Oh, and speaking of Ash…

Then part of the roof opened up and Ash and all of his Poke'mon had their arms and legs each locked in an orb of some kind that was also levitating in the air. Alain stood in horror as he saw Ash and his Poke'mon like this. Ash and his Poke'mon were unconscious, but the mind control seed was no longer taking effect on Ash, but there were two open wounds on the back of Ash's head.

(At the entrance to Prism Tower)

Clemont, Serena, Bonnie, Clembot, and Blaziken Mask arrived. There were more of those red vines around Prism Tower than anywhere else in Lumiose City or at the Kalos League stadium.

Clemont- This is horrible…

Blaziken Mask- First we secure the entrance. Use flamethrower!

Mega Blaziken was about to attack the vine, but a dark pulse attack came out of nowhere and hit Mega Blaziken. Standing by the entrance were two Team Flare members named Bryony and Aliana.

Aliana- Sorry but we can't allow that.

Bryony- This area is off limits to the likes of you.

Clemont- I'm the Gym Leader and own this Gym! I have the right to be here!

Bryony- Oh please…

Aliana- Yeah.

(Back at the roof of Prism Tower)

Ash was waking up and found that his arms and legs were locked up. So were his Poke'mon.

Ash- What am I doing like this?!

Ash struggled to move but nothing budged. Ash looked down and saw Greninja just below him, also with its arms and legs locked up in these mechanical orbs.

Ash- Greninja!

Pikachu- Pika!

Ash looked around and saw his other Poke'mon locked up in the same way he was in.

Ash- Pikachu! Are you guys ok?!

Lysandre- Hello, Ash.

Ash looked down and saw Alain and Lysandre.

Ash- Lysandre? Alain? What's going on?! Let us go!

Lysandre- Forgive me for your regrettably rough treatment…but I can't release you.

Then Ash noticed the red Zygarde standing next to Lysandre.

Ash- Zygarde?!

Ash turned to look at Lysandre and Alain again.

Ash- Alain, what's this about?!

Alain just turned his head to the side, refusing to look Ash directly in the eye.

Lysandre- You see Ash, I was originally ordered to eliminate the members of the Mario Brothers' Team such as yourself, but I believe you might be one of the chosen ones.

Suddenly, Squishy who was still in the 10% form of Zygarde arrived at the down to confront the red Zygarde.

Lysandre- M1, my god told me you were coming back to us.

Ash- Your god?!

Lysandre- Yes, Ash. As wealthy and resourceful as I am, even I couldn't have done all of this alone. And believe it or not, Ash…my god knows you…

Ash had a look of shock when he heard Lysandre tell him that. Ash got an idea as to who Lysandre was referring to, but he was hoping his guess was wrong.

Squishy- Wake up!

The red Zygarde launched a dragon pulse and knocked squishy back into the Zygarde cell form and off the Prism Tower. Then Squishy transformed into Zygarde 50% form just like the red Zygarde. Only Squishy remained green

Pikachu- Pika!

Ash- So Squishy is…is Zygarde…

Squishy- If you will not listen to me, I will use force! Ignorant fool!

Then both Zygarde's charged for each other and they both fell off the tower.

Lysandre- Yes, Zygarde is the legendary Poke'mon that watches over the world and punishes those dares to disrupt its order. You are witnessing the rage of Zygarde, as well as Team Flare. This world will start over again. Soon enough, the other Zygarde will come around to our way of thinking. Then…it will turn red with rage!

Ash- No! You're wrong! Squishy would never think that!

(Back at the entrance of Prism Tower)

Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Clembot, and Blaziken Mask watched in shock as the two Zygarde's battled each other.

Bonnie- Squishy…

Bryony- Stop getting distracted!

Aliana: Druddigon, use dark pulse!

Druddigon launched its attack at Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Clembot, and Blaziken Mask. Suddenly, a red glowing barrier appeared right in front of them. Then the dark pulse bounced right back Druddigon.

Bryony- What the?!

Aliana- What on earth just happened?!

Pit- Lady Palutena's power of reflect. It sends any projectile attack that hits it right back.

Then they all saw Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Link, Kirby, Sonic, Ty, Pit, Shantae, Professor Sycamore, and Mairin arrive on the scene.

Clemont- Professor Sycamore!

Bonnie- And the Mario Brothers too!

Bryony- What?! I thought…

Aliana- Guess Lysandre's new partner was right about how much of a pain in the ass those plumbers can be.

Bryony called out a Poke'mon called Liepard to help her fight.

Bryony- Liepard, use shadow claw!

Liepard leaped for them with its attack, but Link blocked with his shield. Then Link drew his Master Sword and used it to swat Liepard away from the group. After Liepard got back up, Yoshi wrapped his tongue around Liepard's body. Then Yoshi pulled Liepard in and had Liepard in his mouth. Then Kirby got behind Aliana's Druddigon and inhaled the large Poke'mon. Now both Yoshi and Kirby had a Poke'mon in their mouth, but didn't swallow.

Aliana- Hey, those are our Poke'mon!

Bryony- Spit them out right now!

Mario- Alright then, you heard the ladies.

Luigi- Yoshi, Kirby…

Then Yoshi and Kirby spat out Liepard and Druddigon and they crashed right into Aliana and Bryony, knocking them out.

Blaziken Mask- Wow, you Mario Brothers and your friends really are good in a tight spot.

Mario- Thanks, but who are you?

Bonnie- It's ok, Mario. He's a friend of ours.

Blaziken Mask- I'm known as Blaziken Mask and this is my partner, Blaziken.

Mega Blaziken- Blaze!

Mairin- Serena, have you seen Ash or Alain? I heard them say something about Prism Tower.

Serena- Not yet. I haven't seen them.

Mairin- I'm also worried about Chespee.

Serena looked at Mairin with worry and concern.

Shantae- This is quite a mess we're all in right now.

Pit- And Ash is still Lysandre's prisoner.

Sonic- Well Mario, you're the leader. So what are your orders?

Mario- We do need to save Ash and stop Lysandre, but we also need to regain control of Prism Tower. And then there's the threat of civilians getting hurt. So we might have to split up to complete each task.

Clemont- The Lumiose Gym is mine. Me and Clembot got that one!

Mario- Alright, but Ty should go with you.

Ty- I'm on it, Mario!

Clemont- You sure that's a good idea?

Mario- Ty's one of the best technicians in the world. If you're unable to get to your computer, we'll need another who's good with computers.

Ty- Trust me, mate! I'm more than capable of reprograming that system!

Serena- Mario, Mairin is still worried about Chespee who's still at Lysandre Labs. We should go and get her Poke'mon back.

Mario- It's still dangerous, because Team Flare is probably there. Luigi and Pit, you should go with them.

Luigi- Sure thing bro.

Professor Sycamore- I'll go too. I've got a car at the back of the labs.

Mario- Link, your Master Sword is the best thing against these vines. Shantae, your magic might also be needed to get people out of danger. Donkey Kong, if there are some people trapped in debris, you're the only one strong enough to get them out of there. And Yoshi, some people might be too injured to walk and you're the best at carrying people with your saddle. So you four protect the civilians.

Link- Roger that!

Clemont- Hold on one moment.

Then Clemont put Bonnie on Yoshi's saddle.

Bonnie- Clemont?

Clemont- Yoshi, bring Bonnie to safety and don't let her off until it's safe.

Yoshi- Yoshi do!

Blaziken Mask- I better go with them then if you're putting Bonnie with Yoshi.

Kirby- And what about you, me, and Sonic?

Mario looked up at Prism Tower and grinned a bit.

Mario- We're gonna get our friend back.

(Back at the top of Prism Tower)

Lysandre looks towards the destruction.

Lysandre- Alain, this is all thanks to you. Mega Evolution gives us the power to control Zygarde. The Mega Evolution energy you've gathered has proven to be useful in destroying this imperfect world. Just look! There is no tomorrow for this world. When the sun rises, it will be brand new! How beautiful the end of this world is! We are truly taking the first step towards peace!

Alain dropped to his knees and began pounding the ground.

Alain- Mairin…Chespin…is this the reason I had all those battles… **ALL OF THEM FOR THIS?!**

Ash- Alain…

Lysander- For Chespee's sake…and for Mairin's sake too…your wish had pure intent. A truly noble wish indeed. Perhaps I shale ask my god for another favour after we've destroyed this imperfect world.

Then Lysandre turned his attention towards Ash and his Poke'mon.

Lysandre- So Ash, I'm going to use your bond phenomenon in service to my new world! You're able to gain that powerful strength without a Keystone purely through your bond. When I saw that, I was thrilled. Ash, you have shown me that there are limitless possibilities with Poke'mon still! And I want that power!

Then these two small flying machines appeared and they flew up to Ash and his Poke'mon. Then they shot a red beam of energy at Ash and Greninja.

Lysandre- The energy from this light is powerful enough to control Zygarde. Now Ash! Now Greninja! I'm also going to control your bond phenomenon!

As the light was blasting Ash and Greninja, Ash was struggling to resist being controlled.

Lysandre- From this point on…both of you will answer to me.

Pikachu- PIKA!

Alain- Lysandre stop this! You're hurting Ash and Greninja!

Lysandre- I'm giving them a better fate than my god wanted. As I said before, he wanted me to kill Ash as well as any other member of the Mario Brothers' team I come across. This way, he can live and my god won't get angry about it.

Pikachu and the rest of Ash's Poke'mon struggled against their restraints in a desperate attempt to free themselves and save Ash. Just then, Pikachu caught something in the right corner of his eye and looked to the right. Pikachu saw something in the distance heading towards them and Pikachu smiled.

Pikachu- Pikachu!

Suddenly, Sword Kirby and his Warp Star dashed right past Ash and his Poke'mon faster than the blink of an eye.

Sword Kirby- POYO!

Right after Sword Kirby dashed passed the top of Prism Tower, the two machines as well as the restraints binding Ash and his Poke'mon were sliced to pieces. Now Ash and his Poke'mon were free.

Ash- Thanks, Kirby!

Sword Kirby- Don't thank me yet. We still have the bad guy to take care of.

Lysandre- You think I'm the bad guy? You're just as naive as the others. Primids, deal with our uninvited guest.

Then two Primids appeared behind Sword Kirby and tried to jump him. Luckily, Mario and Sonic attacked them from behind first.

Ash- Mario! Sonic!

Sonic- Sorry asshole, but we're crashing this party!

Mario- You ok, Ash?

Ash- I'm fine after Kirby freed us.

Lysandre- I can see why my god finds you all so annoying. You just keep finding a way to get in my way.

Ash- You keep talking about this god of your, but just who is he anyway?!

Lysandre then reveals a strange mark on his left palm. The same mark that was on Nazo's palm when Nazo was working for Tabuu.

Sword Kirby- NO!

Sonic- You ****ing didn't!

Lysandre- I did. Tabuu has showed me how to fix this world. By destroying the old and rebuilding anew.

Mario- Are you insane?! Tabuu's intentions is obliterating everything and leaving no survivors! Tabuu will only bring you Armageddon, not peace!

Lysandre- What do you know about peace?! You fools save a princess only to have her be kidnapped the next day like an infinite time loop! None of you have a clue when it comes to the ugly parts of this world! There once was a time when I reached out to help people. People who were in need and suffering. And they rejoiced…but that didn't last long. They all began to take my help for granted and expected it like they had some sort of right! The people only became louder and louder with their demands! And my help actually brought about their argents! It would only be a matter of time before their world would be destroyed by their entitlement. That's why Tabuu and I are going to create a new world. A world of peace!

Then Lysandre called out two Poke'mon. One was a fire type Poke'mon that looked like a lion called Pyroar. And the other was a Poke'mon called Gyarados, but this one was red instead of blue. Then Lysandre activated his Keystone and the red Gyarados Mega Evolved. Then Alain called out his Charizard and had it Mega Evolve into Mega Charizard X.

Alain- Mario…Sonic...Kirby…Ash…please let me help you. I want to make up for this foolish mistake I've made. I'll help you take down Lysandre!

Ash- Good to have you on our side, Alain.

Lysandre- You disappoint me Alain. I wanted to spare you and Ash, but it seems I have to kill you all like Tabuu originally instructed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Fight Back Against Team Flare**

(Somewhere in Lumiose City)

Luigi, Pit, Serena, Mairin, and Professor Sycamore were rushing through the chaos to get to Lysandre Labs.

Luigi- Hey Pit, why don't you just fly us instead of us needing to find the professor's car?

Pit (sarcastic tone)- Oh sure! I'd love to get a hernia carrying everyone over a great distance as they weigh me down while having limited flight power! That sounds like a wonderful idea, Luigi!

Luigi- No need to get snippy about it.

Suddenly, Jessie, James, and Meowth jumped out while still wearing they're camera crew disguises.

Jessie- Hold on! What are you doing in such a dangerous place?!

Mairin- We have to go to Lysandre Labs! My precious Chespee is there!

Luigi- Hold on a second…

Then Luigi pulls off Meowth's disguise, revealing he was sitting on Jessie's Wobbuffet to make himself appear like a tall human.

Luigi- Donkey Kong and Sonic told us they ran into you three earlier.

James- Great…the big ape and the blue hedgehog told on us…

Jessie- But did they also mention that we agreed to let the Mario Brothers' team use our news helicopter?

Pit- Better not be another one of your tricks!

Meowth- Lighten up! We did help you and the twerp get into that Underworld Palace undetected not that long ago.

Pit- Fair point, but we've got our eyes on you.

Luigi, Serena, Mairin, Professor Sycamore, Jessie, James, and Meowth got into the helicopter. Pit on the other hand decided to use the power of flight since the helicopter didn't have enough seats.

(Somewhere else in Lumiose City)

Both Zygarde continued to battle and Bonnie continued to watch in horror from Yoshi's saddle.

Bonnie- Squishy…

Bonnie tried to jump off of Yoshi's back, but Yoshi stopped her.

Bonnie- Yoshi, what are you doing?! I have to help Squishy!

Yoshi- Sorry, but Clemont told Yoshi keep Bonnie on Yoshi saddle until Bonnie in safe place.

Bonnie- Fine, if you won't let me off of you, then how about bringing me there instead?

Yoshi- Yoshi do, but if get to dangerous, Yoshi and Bonnie bail.

Then Yoshi turned his attention to Donkey Kong, Link, Shantae, and Blaziken Mask.

Yoshi- Yoshi leave for moment. Yoshi help Bonnie do something important.

Link- I'm not sure that's a good idea, Yoshi. That red Zygarde is what's causing these vines and you're going to get closer to that Poke'mon?

Bonnie- I know I can help Squishy!

Blaziken Mask- I better go with you than. You three just focus on crowd control like Mario instructed.

After Donkey Kong, Link, and Shantae left to do crowd control, the red Zygarde grabbed Squishy in those vines.

(At the Prism Tower)

Xerosic and some of Tabuu's Primids were aiming their machine they used on Zygarde and aiming it at Squishy.

Xerosic- It won't be long before you become ours as well.

The Primids fired the machine and the red beam hit Squishy, turning him red like the other Zygarde.

(At the Roof of Prism Tower)

Mario, Sword Kirby, Sonic, Ash, and Alain were battling Lysandre's Pyroar and shiny Mega Gyarados. Suddenly, Xerosic's voice could be heard over the loud speaker.

Xerosic- Lysandre, the other Zygarde is under our control!

Lysandre- Excellent. Now, mine and Tabuu's world of peace will be created much faster now!

Ash- It can't be…

Sonic- Let's just take this asshole down quickly!

Lysandre- You won't be taking me down! Pyroar and Gyarados, use incinerate!

Both of Lysandre's Poke'mon shot out a small stream of fire from their mouths and fired it at our heroes. Luckily Sword Kirby and Ash's Goodra stopped them with a swipe of Sword Kirby's sword and Goodra's dragon pulse. Which also created a thick layer of smoke.

Ash- Greninja, use cut!

Ash-Greninja jumped out of the smoke and ready to use cut.

Lysandre- Pyroar, hyper beam!

Pyroar shot a huge beam of energy from its mouth and fired it at Ash Greninja. Then Sonic grabbed hold of Ash-Greninja and got it out of the way.

Alain- Charizard, use dragon claw!

Mega Charizard X charged for Pyroar while it was vulnerable, but Alain overlooked the shiny Mega Gyarados.

Lysandre- Gyarados, use stone edge!

Then stone edge hit Mega Charizard X and knock it away from Pyroar.

Ash- Noivern and Hawlucha, use dragon claw and karate chop!

Lysandre- Pyroar, use fire fang!

Pyroar blocked Noivern's dragon claw with fire fang, but then Hawlucha used karate chop and knocked Pyroar off guard.

Ash- Pikachu, use thunderbolt!

Pikachu- Pika…CHUUU!

Mario ate a fire flower, turned into Fire Mario, and shot a fully charged fireball at Pyroar and it hit the Poke'mon the same time as Pikachu's thunderbolt did. When the smoke cleared, Pyroar was knocked out and Lysandre was left with just his shiny Mega Gyarados. But Lysandre hardly seemed phased at all.

(Inside the Prism Tower)

Ty, Clemont, and Clembot had knocked out the Team Flare members that were there. They found the door to where the gym was in the tower, but when Clemont entered the code, the door didn't open.

Clemont- Damn it! They must've changed the lock code!

Clembot- I can handle this.

Clembot turned its arm into a plug and began imputing all possible cods at rapid speed.

Clembot- I found the correct code.

Ty- Then we better ready ourselves, Clemont.

Clemont opened the door and they saw two Primids.

Primid- Who's there?!

Clemont- I'm the Lumiose City gym leader, Clemont!

Clembot- And I'm the substitute gym leader, Clemont!

Ty- And I'm Ty the Tasmanin Tiger who's gonna whoop your ass' back to Subspace!

One Primid pulled out a laser sword and the other a strange boomerang.

Ty- Not cool, mate! Copying my style with that cheep boomerang!

Clemont- Clembot, got a scan of the area?

Clembot- Yes. There are three. Those two Primids and one human further in the back. I detect the very same elements in their devieces contained within the red Zyguard.

Ty- Maybe it's their control system.

Clembot- It is possible I can infiltrate their system and stop it from functioning.

Clemont- Good. Luxray, electric terrain!

Clemont's Luxray knocked out one of the Primids with that move while Ty knock out the other with his Zapperangs. After both Primids were knocked out, Ty and Clembot rushed to the other side of the machine as Xerosic walked from behind the machine.

Xerosic- What's all the commotion about? Hmm?

Then Xerosic sees Clemont and his Poke'mon.

Xerosic- Well, I see we have some uninvited guests.

Clemont- You're controlling Zygarde with that machine!

Xerosic- True! It's one of my greatest inventions!

Clemont- Things that control Poke'mon, destroy cities, and bring pain and misfortune to others don't count as inventions!

Xerosic- What do you know…

Clemont- Real inventions are used to help people, Poke'mon, and other creatures alike!

Xerosic- You think that will change the world?

Then Xerosic called out his Crobat and Malamar to fight Clemont. Little did Xerosic know was that Ty and Clembot were re-hacking the Lumiose gym systems.

(At Lysandre Labs)

Luigi, Pit, Serena, Mairin, Professor Sycamore, and Team Rocket were about to approach Lysandre Labs with the helicopter (except Pit who was still flying from the outside), but there was someone at the landing zone waiting for them. A member of Team Flare named Mable and her Weavile.

Mable- It looks like we have visitors. Ice shard, go!

Her Weavile fired some ice at the helicopter and almost hit it.

Luigi- Pit, do something about that Poke'mon attacking us!

Pit- Alright! Calm down, Luigi!

Pit pulled out his Twinballows Cannon and fired it at the Weavile's next ice shard.

Mable- Use icy wind!

The icy wind actually blew around Pit and hit the helicopter again. Suddenly, a flash cannon attack hit Weavile from out of nowhere. Pit looked to where the flash cannon came from and saw a young man in a fancy looking suit riding a shiny Mega Metagross.

Pit- Who is that?

Palutena (telepathically to Pit)- That's Steven Stone, Champion of the Hoenn League.

Mairin- Steven!

Jessie- You mean Steven the champion?!

Jessie began to blush like crazy and have hearts in her eyes. The helicopter landed safely and everyone was alright. Steven turned to look at Professor Sycamore.

Steven- I'm glad I came to check on things before I went to Prism Tower.

Professor Sycamore- Mairin's Chespin is inside…and the giant rock…

Pit landed on the ground as Luigi approached Professor Sycamore.

Luigi- Giant rock?

Pit- Is there something you haven't told us?

Mable and her Weavile got back up and more Team Flare grunts appeared.

Steven- We'll talk about this later! I'll handle them while you get inside!

Luigi, Serena, Mairin, Professor Sycamore, and Team Rocket ran inside the building, but Pit stayed behind.

Steven- Aren't you going?

Pit- I thought you could use some back up. Mario said it's not wise for anyone to go solo in this situation. Luigi can protect them and he's got Serena and the professor with him.

Steven- You heroes sure are something.

The Team Flare grunts called out their Poke'mon, which were mostly Houndoom's, and Mable had her Weavile attack with ice shard. Pit fired his Twinbellows Cannon and Steven's shine Mega Metagross used flash cannon.

(Inside Lysandre Labs)

Luigi, Serena, Mairin, Professor Sycamore, and Team Rocket rushed through the building as Mairin was directing them where her Chespin was. However, Celosia and her Drapion appeared from one corner and Drapion fired sludge bomb. Luigi ducked, but it hit Jessie, James, and Meowth instead.

Luigi- Uh…you guys ok?

Celosia- What idiots! And I thought that Luigi was the weenie of the Mario Brothers, but you three make Luigi seem as badass as his brother.

Jessie- How dare you talk to us like that!

Then Jessie called out her Gourgeist and James called out his Inkay.

Jessie- Gourgeist, use seed bomb!

James- Inkay, use psybeam!

Gourgeist and Inkay fired their attacks, but Drapion blocked with sludge bomb. However, Luigi appeared out of the smoke and his Drapion with a fully charged green missile attack and knocked Drapion to the ground.

Luigi- I'd suggest you go while we deal with this!

Serena, Mairin, and Professor Sycamore took the opportunity to sneak passed Celosia to get to Mairin's Chespin.

Luigi- Never thought I'd be working with a bunch of bad guys.

James- Well, we hate Team Flare as much as you do.

Jessie- Besides, this world is not Lysandre's world!

Meowth- It's the boss's world!

Luigi (mutters)- Yeah right. In your dreams.

Then Luigi reaches into his pockets to see if he had any power up items and he found a bolder flower.

Luigi- It will have to do.

Luigi ate the bolder flower and turned into Bolder Luigi.

James- How many of those super powers do you Mario Brothers' have?

Bolder Luigi- A lot.

Drapion got back up and Bolder Luigi charged for Drapion.

(Back in Lumiose City)

People were running from the vines that were still attacking the city. A bunch of vines sprouted from the path they were all running towards, but then Link appeared and sliced right through them. Near where Link was, he saw a man trapped under some debris. Luckily, Donkey Kong was able to lift it while Shantae pulled the man out of there. More vines appeared, but Link blocked with his shield. Then Link performed his spin attack and sliced most of them.

Donkey Kong- They just keep on coming!

Shantae- We still have a job to do, DK.

Link- Besides, I'm sure Mario and the others are just as busy as we are.

(At the roof of Prism Tower)

Fire Mario, Ash, Sword Kirby, Sonic, and Alain were still battling Lysandre and his shiny Mega Gyarados.

Ash- Noivern, use boomburst! Pikachu, use thunderbolt!

Pikachu- Pika…CHUUUUU!

Noivern- SCREECH!

Lysandre- Outnumbering me is completely pointless! Hyper beam!

Mega Gyarados used the hyper beam to block the two attacks.

Lysandre- Now dragon tail!

Mega Gyarados swung its tail at Pikachu, but Noivern pushed Pikachu out of the way and took the hit and got knocked out. Ash recalled Noivern to its poke'ball.

Alain- Use dragon claw!

Mega Charizard X- (ROAR)

Mega Charizard X swung its claw at the shiny Mega Gyarados and made it flinch a bit. Then Sonic charged up for a spin dash attack and knocks Mega Gyarados back a bit.

Ash- Hawlucha, high jump kick!

Hawlucha landed a blow to Mega Gyarados, but Lysandre saw an opening.

Lysandre- Catch it! Quick!

The shiny Mega Gyarados caught Hawlucha with its mouth and threw Hawlucha to the ground. This knocked out Hawlucha and Ash recalled it to its poke'ball.

Lysandre- This power…the power of Mega Evolution! It only happens during battle. It's a kind of battle in state. Something Poke'mon forgot after being in constant contact with humans. But when a Poke'mon regains its battling instinct…that's when it unleashes Mega Evolution power!

Alain- Stop it! You've got it wrong!

Lysandre- Only the victor can prove he's not wrong, Alain.

Alain- Thunder punch!

Mega Charizard X hit the shiny Mega Gyarados with thunder punch and Fire Mario added on with a few fireballs. Then Ash's Goodra hit Mega Gyarados with dragon pulse. Then the shiny Mega Gyarados countered with hyper beam and knocked out Goodra. Ash returned Goodra to its poke'ball.

Lysandre- Done so soon, are we?

Ash- No way! Mario and Sonic didn't give up when Tabuu attacked and neither will I! I think you call that fighting spirit, but there's a lot more to a Poke'mon's strength than that! My strength, my Poke'mon's strength, comes from believing in each other and caring for each other more than anything else! And if you still don't understand that, we'll show you! Talonflame, flame charge! And Greninja, cut!

Talonflame and Ash-Greninja charged for Mega Gyarados, but it used stone edge and knocked them into the air. Luckily, Mega Charizard X caught them just as they were falling. However, the shiny Mega Gyarados jumped up from above with dragon tail. After the attack, Mega Charizard X and Ash-Greninja got back up, but Talonflame was knocked out.

Lysandre- So where is all that big talk now, Ash?! Or yours, Super Mario?! Gyarados, hyper beam!

Mega Gyarados fired hyper beam, but it was blocked by a flamethrower attack. Fire Mario, Sword Kirby, Sonic, Ash, and Alain looked behind them and saw Malva and her Mega Houndoom.

Malva- Time for all this to end, right now!

Lysandre- Malva…What's the meaning of this?

Malva- It's really simple…I'm putting my complete trust in these heroes! I know this world is hardly perfect…far from it…but as we all know, even a god like Tabuu can be bested when those brave enough work together! Like what Mario and Sonic did in Grand Metropolis or what the original Super Mario Brothers did when Tabuu first attacked our world 1,000 years ago! Changing the world isn't about destroying it. And heroes like the Mario Brothers and the rest of their friends like Ash, Kirby, and Sonic are proof of that.

Lysandre- Then let me ask you, these children that are destoned to lose…what kind of world can they be capable of making?

Malva- They haven't lost yet. Even the strongest heroes need help every now and again. That's why the Mario Brothers fight as a team. And it's why Tabuu was defeated time and again.

Lysandre- You do have a point there, but that was why Tabuu began recruiting.

Lysandre shows Malva Tabuu's mark on his palm.

Lysandre- Ever since Mario and his brat pack kicked Tabuu out of our world in Grand Metropolis, Tabuu decided he needed a team of his own. So he began to approach countless individuals and selecting the best to help him rid us of this imperfect world! I was not the first Tabuu has recruited and nor was I the last!

Sonic- And what did Tabuu Promise you?! Tabuu promised Nazo his body's life force in exchange for bringing him the Master Emerald and the Star Rod, but Tabuu double-crossed him in the end!

Lysandre- Please, you think I'm a fool? All I asked for from my god was the destruction of this imperfect world so that a new one could rise from its ashes! Hmhm…no pun intended.

Ash- So what if this world isn't perfect! So what if Tabuu is an all-powerful god with power none of us mortals can ever match! You may not like this world much, but you have no right to take that away from us! It belongs to people, Poke'mon…and friends. There are people meeting new people all the time! People making their dreams come true! People just getting started on their journeys. People who are healing from old wounds. Everyone's got their own tomorrow and you have no right to take it away! And neither does Tabuu! That's why we fight! That's why I joined Mario's team! My Poke'mon and I fight for their tomorrows!

Sword Kirby- Very well done speech there, Ash.

Sonic- You tell that asshole!

Lysandre- You know Ash…you sound a lot like me when I was that naïve. More importantly, you actually sound like this Poke'mon Trainer that Tabuu told me about who fought alongside Mario's ancestor 1,000 years ago. Now I wonder if the real reason why you joined Mario's team is because you're actually connected to them through your family history. But it doesn't matter now, because I'll be disposing of you all!

(At Lysandre Labs)

Mairin and Professor Sycamore find Mairin Chespin still unconscious.

Mairin- Chespee! Thank goodness he's ok!

Professor Sycamore- Let's get Chespee back to my lab.

Professor Sycamore picked Chespee up and him and Mairin walked outside into the hallway where Serena and her Poke'mon were fighting some of Team Flare's grunts. Serena's Biaxin used flamethrower, her Pancham used stone edge, and her Sylveon used fairy wind. However more kept coming.

Serena- How's Chespee?

Mairin- Just fine!

Professor Sycamore- Now how do we get out of this mess?

Palutena (telepathically to Serena, Mairin, and Professor Sycamore)- Power of levitation!

Than all of the Team Flare grunts and their Poke'mon were levitated towards the ceiling as Pit, Steven, and Steven's shiny Mega Metagross entered.

Steven- I gotta say, Pit. This goddess you serve, Palutena was it, is just full of surprises.

Pit- You don't even know the half of her talents.

(Back in Lumiose City)

Yoshi, Bonnie, Blaziken Mask, and Mega Blaziken go to where Squishy was. They stopped right in front of Squishy.

Blaziken Mask- Are you sure about this?

Yoshi- Even Yoshi getting scared approaching Zygarde!

Bonnie- Yes! I know I can reach Squishy! Please believe me!

As Squishy moved in closer, Bonnie moved her head forward, while still sitting on Yoshi.

Bonnie- Squishy, it's fine now! It's me, Bonnie! Can you see me? Squishy, you don't want to do this, do you? I know you don't!

Then Squishy made more of those vines appear and the lunged right at Bonnie. However, Yoshi ejected Bonnie off of his saddle and got smacked into the side of a building by those vines. Mega Blaziken caught Bonnie before she hit the ground, but Bonnie and Blaziken Mask were concerned for Yoshi.

Bonnie- Yoshi!

As Squishy kept moving closer, Bonnie's eyes began to become filled with tears. Bonnie began crying the lyrics to a song she wrote about Squishy when they first met when Squishy was just a Zygarde cell. Squishy was about to use dragon pulse on Bonnie and Blaziken Mask jumped up to shield Bonnie, Bonnie continued to say the lyrics. Just then, Squishy remembered Bonnie and stopped its dragon pulse. Then Squishy turned back to green looked at Bonnie.

Bonnie- Squishy! You heard me! You heard my voice!

Then Bonnie gave Squishy a hug as tears of joy went down her face. Then Squishy lit up and green lights were showering parts of Lumiose City.

(On the Roof of Prism Tower)

Mario, Ash, Sonic, Sword Kirby, Alain, and Malva saw the green lights.

Ash- What's happening?

Malva- Zygarde is splitting.

Lysandre turned on a communicator.

Lysandre- What's going on, Xerosic?!

Xerosic- Look, I'm too busy to deal with that! I'm battling an intruder!

Lysandre- Battling an intruder?

Xerosic- It's the Lumiose gym leader!

Lysandre- You're all so ****ing useless!

(Back at that one spot in Lumiose City)

Squishy returned to its Zygarde form and collapsed to the ground. Bonnie rushed and picked Squishy up. Then Blaziken Mask and Mega Blaziken saw Yoshi crawl out of some rubble and went to help Yoshi get back up.

Blaziken Mask- You ok, Yoshi?

Yoshi- Yoshi fine…Yoshi just need some rest…

(In the Prism Tower)

Clemont was battling against Xerosic while Ty and Clembot were hacking Team Flare's systems from behind.

Clemont- Chespin, use pin missile! And Bunnelby use mud shot.

The two attacks hit Crobat and Malamar and knocked them out.

Xerosic- Return you two!

Suddenly, the room was lit up by a red light and an alarm was going off. Xerosic turned around and saw Ty and Clembot hacking their machine.

Clembot- We've done it! Ty and I have infiltrated the system!

Xerosic- What are you doing?!

Ty- Foiling your plans, mate!

Xerosic tried to ran towards them, but Ty smiled and waved as he pushed a button on the keypad. Then a trap door opened up and Xerosic fell right inside.

Ty- That worked out nicely, mate.

Clemont- Who knew. It sure came in handy though.

Clembot- It's my invention after all.

Then Ty and Clemont began working on the keypad to shut down Team Flare's machine.

Clemont- Mario wasn't kidding with how good you are at machines. We'll get Clembot's system into their's twice as fast with your skills, Ty.

Suddenly, a warning appeared on the computer screen.

Ty- Does that mean what I think it means?

Clembot- Yes it does. If we force it to shut down, it will heavily stress the system. And because I'm currently sycronized with the system, my main memories will be completely erased.

Clemont- Hold on, I can't do that!

Clembot- But if we don't, this crisis will never end.

Ty- Clemont, if it's too much for you…I could do it, mate.

Clemont- No, Ty. This is something I'll have to do!

Clemont pushed enter on the keypad and the machine was shut down. However, Clembot's systems fried and Clembot collapsed to the ground. Clemont began to weep over Clembot as Ty put his paw over Clemont's should in an attempt to comfort Clemont.

(Somewhere in Lumiose City)

Zygarde began to stop destroying the city and changed from red to green. Then Zygarde changed into a Zygarde cell form just like Squishy.

(On the room of Prism Tower)

Fire Mario, Ash, and the others saw that both Zygarde are now freed from Lysandre's control.

Sword Kirby- The other Zygarde seems to have stopped as well.

Alain- Did Clemont do that?

Ash- I bet. Lysandre, you guys just lost big time!

Lysandre- I'll have to say, there seems to be no limit to how much you fools can entertain me. Gyarados, use hyper beam!

The shiny Mega Gyarados fired hyper beam again, but Sonic turned into Super Sonic and kicked the hyper beam upwards.

Ash- Pikachu, use quick attack!

Then Pikachu and Super Sonic dashed for Mega Gyarados and hit it with Pikachu's quick attack and Super Sonic's homing shot.

Alain- Keep up the pressure! Charizard, use dragon claw!

Ash- Greninja, use cut!

Mega Charizard X and Ash-Greninja knocked Mega Gyarados into the air. Just as Mega Gyarados was regaining its focus from those two attacks, it saw Sword Kirby just above it.

Sword Kirby- POYO!

Sword Kirby swung his sword and sending Mega Gyarados back down to the ground.

Ash- Ready to finish this, Mario?

Fire Mario- Let's-a go!

Then Fire Mario shot a fully charged fireball and Pikachu fired thunderbolt at the shiny Mega Gyarados just as it was hitting the ground. When the smoke cleared, the shiny Mega Gyarados changed back to a regular shiny Gyarados and was knocked out. With the fighting seemingly to be over, Ash-Greninja, Mega Charizard X, Mega Houndoom, Fire Mario, Sword Kirby, and Super Sonic changed back to their normal forms.

Alain- It appears that the fighting instinct you spoke of is a thing of the past!

Ash- It's all over, Lysandre!

Lysandre returned Gyarados to its poke'ball and began walking backwards to the edge of the Prism Tower roof.

Lysandre- All you petty talk…it will never extinguish my dream…I'm still committed to recreating this world!

Then Lysandre fell off the roof of the Prism Tower. Mario and the others watched in horror as they saw Lysandre do that. They looked down, but saw no body. Just then, the communicators Mario, Kirby, Ash, and Sonic had begun to ring. Ash pulled out his and answered it.

Ash- Hello?

Then they heard Serena's voice coming from the communicator.

Serena- Ash?

Ash- Serena, were are you guys now?

Serena- We're at Lysandre Labs and we've just rescued Chespee. Pit, Professor Sycamore, and the Hoenn champion Steven are with us.

Mario- What about Luigi? I did send him and Pit with you.

Mairin- Luigi and some group called Team Rocket were holding off some Team Flare grunts and we got separated. But I'm sure your brother is fine.

Sonic- Wow. Who knew those three would be helping us?

Kirby- You did say you and Donkey Kong helped them out earlier. I guess they're returning the favor.

Alain- Mairin, you're there too?!

Mairin- I'm here with Chespee. Are you ok, Alain?

Alain- I'm fine. How are you?

Mairin- I'm fine. Chespee's safe too.

Alain let out a sigh of relief.

Pit- Since Ash is with you, I take it you defeated Lysandre?

Sonic- Yeah, we freed Ash and kicked his ass!

Mario- But Lysandre took a dive off Prism Tower…

Ash- Turns out there was more to this than just Lysandre's so-called dream of a perfect world. Turns out Lysandre and Team Flare were working with Tabuu!

Pit- What the ****?!

Mario- It's true. Lysandre had Tabuu's mark on his left palm just like Nazo did.

Serena- Are you all still at Prism Tower?

Ash- Yes, we still are.

Serena- Could you check on Clemont and Ty? They went into the Lumiose gym to kick Team Flare out.

Ash- Sure thing.

Mario- Sonic, go find Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Link, and Shantae and bring them here. I feel like this isn't over yet.

Sonic- Right!

(At Lysandre Labs)

Bolder Luigi, Jessie, James, and Meowth were still battling against Celosia and Mable. Bolder Luigi hit Mable's Weavile with a perfectly timed Super Jump Punch and knocked it to the ground. Then Celosia's Drapion tried to hit Bolder Luigi with sludge bomb while Bolder Luigi's guard was down. Luckily, Jessie's Wobbuffet jumped in front of the attack and used mirror coat to send the sludge bomb back at Drapion.

Bolder Luigi- Thanks for the save, but you might want to move to the side. I'm about to bowl them over!

Then Bolder Luigi turned into a bolder and charged for Weavile and Drapion. It not only knocked out the two Poke'mon, but they were knocked into Celosia and Mable, knocking them out.

James- Those power up you Mario Brothers have seem every useful. How about letting us try some out?

Bolder Luigi- How about no! Right now, we need to catch up with Pit and the others.

(Somewhere else in Lysandre Labs)

Pit, Serena, Mairin, Professor Sycamore, and Steven arrived at this room with a large glowing stone inside a machine.

Pit- Is this the rock you mentioned, Professor Sycamore?

Professor Sycamore- It is.

Then Steven walked up to the machine and began looking through its files.

Serena- What are you doing?

Steven- I'm trying to figure out what kind of research was conducted here.

Steven found an unusual file and opened it. Then the screen showed records involving Chespee.

Steven- There it is!

Pit- What is it?

Before Steven could answer, the large rock began to glow red and so did Chespee. Mairin held as tight as she could, but Chespee was suddenly pulled into the large rock and the ground began to shake. Then the large rock turned into a red stone mutated version of Zygarde's 50% form and burst out of the lab. The whole building was falling apart at that moment. Then Pit grabbed hold of Mairin and Serena.

Pit- I know I'll be exhausted from this, but Lady Palutena, I need the power of flight, now!

Palutena (telepathically to Pit)- Very well. Activating the power of flight!

Mairin- But what about Chespee?

Pit- We'll worry about that after I get you out of here!

Then Pit flew out of the building with Serena and Mairin in his arms. Professor Sycamore and Steven rode on Steven's shiny Mega Metagross to escape.

(Somewhere else in Lysandre Labs)

Bolder Luigi, Jessie, James, and Meowth are still in the building as it falls apart. Team Rocket begins panicking, but Bolder Luigi grabs hold of all three like he was giving a group hug.

Bolder Luigi- This might be a bumpy ride, but stay calm and don't scream too much…

Then Bolder Luigi turned into a bolder and plowed his way out of the building. Jessie, James, and Meowth were inside the bolder with Bolder Luigi and they were not enjoying all that rolling around.

(Prism Tower)

Mario, Kirby, Ash, and Alain had arrived at the Lumiose gym and saw Clemont grieving over Clembot. Ty was there as well with his paw placed on top of Clemont's shoulder. Ty looked to the right and say them.

Ty- We stopped Team Flare's machine…but at a heavy price…

Ash- Can Clembot be fixed?

Clemont- I'll do my best…

Mario- Maybe Ty can help you repair him. He is good with machines.

Then Mario's communicator began ringing.

Mario- Hello?

Luigi- Bro, we got trouble!

Professor Sycamore- That giant rock at Lysandre Labs just absorbed Chespee!

Mario- What?!

Alain- Absorbed Chespee?

Professor Sycamore- That giant rock is on the move somewhere! We're sending you our coordinates and bring Blaziken Mask and the rest of the Mario Brothers' team! We might need all the help we can get from this!

Ty took his paw off of Clemont's shoulder and walked over to Mario.

Ty- This just keeps getting worse, mate! Just how is it that Lysandre was able to do all this and still have a backup plan?

Mario- Because he got help from Tabuu.

Ty's jaw almost dropped when Mario finished that sentence.

Ty- Mario…please tell me…you're joking…

Mario, Ash, and Kirby shook their heads.

Ty- …shit…

Then Clemont got up and wiped the tears from his eyes.

Clemont- The battle isn't over yet and I'm gonna do my part just as Clembot did!

(At the Lumiose City Poke'mon Center)

Donkey Kong, Link, Shantae, Sawyer, Tierno, Trevor, and Shauna were bring everyone there as a safe house. Shantae looked out the window.

Shantae- Things seemed to have settled down.

Link- But for how long…

Then Link and Shantae saw Donkey Kong putting his finger up his nose.

Link- Donkey Kong…are you…picking your nose…

Donkey Kong- What?

Shantae- That's disgusting!

Tierno- There is a crisis at hand and you're digging for gold? I don't get your train of thought, DK.

Then Sonic rushed into the Poke'mon Center.

Sonic- Where's Yoshi?

Link- Him, Bonnie, and Blaziken Mask went to talk to that one Zygarde.

Sonic- Mario wants us all to regroup. I'll explain along the way.

As Link, Donkey Kong, and Shantae left the Poke'mon Center, Sawyer, Tierno, Trevor, and Shauna tried to follow, but Donkey Kong put his paw in front of them.

Donkey Kong- Sorry, but you need to stay here.

Sawyer- But we can help!

Link- These people need your help more. Someone has to keep them safe if something attacks while we're gone.

(Somewhere in Lumiose City)

Bonnie was following Squishy as hit was moving towards the other Zygarde, now in a Zygarde cell form. Yoshi, Blaziken Mask, and Mega Blaziken were following behind, but Yoshi was leaning on Mega Blaziken's shoulder. When the Zygarde cell woke up, it looked at Bonnie and Squishy.

Bonnie- Hello there. I'm good friends with Squishy.

Zygarde glared at Bonnie, but Squishy moved in closer to Zygarde.

Zygarde- Look at this devastation! The humans did this! This is why they're so evil.

Squishy- I believe in humans!

Zygarde- How can you say such a thing?

Squishy- Because they haven't given up yet. Being on a journey with this girl and her friends has allowed me to witness many things. They help each other. They work hard. They share their happiness together. They even managed to stop a wicked god from destroying this world just by banning together like a team.

Bonnie them picked up Zygarde and began tickling its chin to make it feel better. Then Sonic, Link, Shantae, and Donkey Kong arrived.

Blaziken Mask- You're back. Good news I hope.

Sonic- Far from it I'm afraid.

Shantae- Oh my gosh! Is Yoshi ok?!

Blaziken Mask- Yoshi got hurt protecting Bonnie.

Sonic pulls out his communicator and pushes the button.

Sonic- Well, I better tell Mario I got everybody. Mario, everyone's accounted for, but Yoshi might need some first aid.

Mario- Good. We'll pick you up in the helicopter Malva lent to us.

Then they saw a helicopter fly from the top of Prism Tower as it was approaching them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Team Flare's Plan B**

Mario, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Link, Kirby, Ash, Sonic, Ty, Shantae, Alain, Clemont, Blaziken Mask, Bonnie, and Malva were sitting in a helicopter and heading for the coordinates Professor Sycamore gave them. Malva was flying while Ty was co-piloting. They also had Luigi, Pit, Serena, Mairin, Professor Sycamore, Steven, and Team Rocket on their communicator. In the back, Shantae was using a healing spell to fix Yoshi's wounds.

Shantae- Damn! So Tabuu was behind this all along. That explains a lot.

Pit- It gets worse. Lady Palutena just scanned that giant rock and made out of what's left of Team Flare's Mega Evolution energy.

Professor Sycamore- The energy is also strongly similar to Zygarde's. In addition, Chespee's vital signs are located near its core.

Steven- And we found and retrieved Chespee's records located in the lab's database. According to those records, an accident caused Chespee to absorb some of Zygarde's energy.

Luigi- We think that the giant rock might've absorbed Chespee to obtain that power.

Pit- But there is another energy source in there that Lady Palutena found. It's faint, but noticeable. A small sample of Tabuu's energy.

Ash- This must've been Lysandre's backup plan he talked about before he dived off the Prism Tower!

Pit- I'm afraid it gets much worse!

Link- How could it get worse than that?!

Professor Sycamore- The giant rock is in search of its next energy source. We believe it's heading for the Sundial in Anistar City. Now let me brief Mario and the others on what the Sundial is. It's a giant crystal that is said to have come from space, but we know that the energy it contains is the very same energy Poke'mon admits when they experience Mega Evolution.

Ty pulls out a tablet computer and does a computer simulation of what would happen if the rock comes into contact with the Sundial. The result was a red explosion that would obliterate all of Kalos.

Ty- Hey Link, how's that for worse? We'll all be blown to pieces along with all of Kalos!

Alain- Damn that Lysandre! Recreating the world at any cost!

Ash- We won't let that happen! We've stop Tabuu as a team and we can stop this too!

Kirby- Let's hope you're right, Ash.

Mario- I know Ash is! Luigi, Pit, you two hold that thing off until the rest of us get there!

Pit- Rodger that, Mario!

Mario hung up the communicator and looked at everyone.

Sonic- Gonna be like our fight with Tabuu in Grand Metropolis all over again.

Mario- Probably. We had all better prepare.

(At the outskirts of Anistar City)

The news helicopter approached the giant rock and Pit and Raccoon Luigi opened the door.

Pit- You ready for this, Luigi?

Raccoon Luigi- To be honest, I'm having second thoughts about fighting that thing, but I know what's at stake if we don't stop it.

Serena- Let us help too!

Pit- It's gonna be dangerous.

Steven- True, but we all need all the help we can get at this moment.

Raccoon Luigi and Pit jump out of the helicopter and fly towards that rock. Professor Sycamore calls out his Garchomp and Steven calls out his shiny Metagross before having them Mega Evolve. Then Serena calls out her Braixen and had it rode the shiny Mega Metagross as they followed Raccoon Luigi and Pit. Pit shot a light arrow, Raccoon Luigi swung his tail to attack, Braixen used flamethrower, Mega Garchomp used dragon pulse, and the shiny Mega Metagross used flash cannon. However, all of their attacks were blocked by more red vines appeared from the ground, just like the ones in Lumiose City. The vines then began attacking them back. They dodged for a long as they could, but one vine grabbed hold of Mega Garchomp's leg. Pit tried to fly back to help, but one vine snuck up from behind and wrapped itself around Pit.

Raccoon Luigi- Pit!

Then more vines appeared and grabbed Raccoon Luigi and the shiny Mega Metagross too. That shook Braixen off Mega Metagross and began falling towards the ground. Suddenly, Mega Charizard X appeared and caught Braixen and Pikachu was also riding Mega Charizard X.

Steven- Charizard?

Serena- And Pikachu?

Then they saw the helicopter with Mario and the others.

Serena- It's Ash and the rest of the Super Mario Brothers' team!

Mairin- And Alain!

Alain- Charizard, use flamethrower!

Ash- Pikachu, iron tail!

Mega Charizard X burned away the vines grabbing hold of Mega Garchomp and Mega Metagross while Pikachu used iron tail to free Pit and Raccoon Luigi.

Raccoon Luigi- That was a close save there! About time you showed up, Mario!

Raccoon Mario- Better late than never!

Clemont- Anyone got Chespee's exact location in that thing?

Ty looked at his tablet computer.

Ty- Somewhere in that big red core on its chest.

Ash and Ash-Greninja took a look at the red core and they believed they figured where Chespee was in that thing.

Ash- Greninja, you saw that too?

Ash-Greninja nodded.

Ash- Mario, I have an idea. Can you get Greninja closer to that thing?

Racoon Mario- I'll do my best.

Sonic- Hold on.

Then Sonic turns into Super Sonic.

Super Sonic- You might need me for this as well. I can get Greninja there much faster in my super form.

Professor Sycamore- Ash, are you sure?

Ash- Of course. Just give us a chance.

Ash-Greninja grabbed on to Super Sonic and Super Sonic and Raccoon Mario jumped out of the helicopter.

Ash- Make sure you got Mario, Sonic, and Greninja's back, Pikachu!

Alain- Charizard, you do the same as well!

As Super Sonic was dashing towards the core of that stone creature, Ash-Greninja focused and where Chespee was again and found its mark.

Ash- Greninja, water shuriken!

Then Ash-Greninja through the shuriken on its back at the spot and make a mark one part of the core.

Ash- That's where Chespee is! Right under where the water shuriken hit!

Raccoon Mario and Super Sonic tried to move to where the water shuriken struck, but more vines got in their way. Luckily, Raccoon Luigi and Pit chopped them up before they could attack Raccoon Mario and Super Sonic.

Super Sonic- God damn it! We can't even get close to that thing!

Donkey Kong- Ty, Malva, land this helicopter! The rest of us need to get out there and help our friends!

Malva- I agree since not all of you can fly.

Then Malva and Ty landed the helicopter and Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Link, Ultra Sword Kirby, Ash, Ty, Shantae, Alain, Clemont, Bonnie, and Blaziken Mask rushed out to help Mario and the others. Then Clemont noticed Ty was still typing on his tablet computer.

Clemont- Ty, what are you doing?

Ty- Calling in the heavy artillery, mate!

Suddenly, this huge mechanical exoskeleton fell from the sky and landed right next to Ty.

Clemont- What is that?!

Ty- As you know, I invent things to. This is me most powerful invention…the Shadow Gunyip!

Ty jumped inside the Shadow Gunyip and powered it on.

Shantae- Wow! You really are a techno geek. But why didn't you use that oversized machine on Pi'illo Island? We really could've used that against Antasma.

Ty- Because Donkey Kong accidentally pushed the self-destruct button three days before our trip to Pi'illo Island and me Shadow Gunyip was still under repairs. But I was lucky enough to fully repair it just before the Kalos League.

The rest of the Mario Brothers Team joined in on the battle. Some vines tried to grab Ash, but Yoshi wrapped his tongue around them and plucked them from the ground. Donkey Kong and Ty in his Shadow Gunyip grabbed hold of some of the vines and tore them apart. Ultra Sword Kirby and Link sliced several more of those vines. Pit and Shantae burned some of the vines with explosive flame power and Shantae's fire spell. Raccoon Mario and Raccoon Luigi cut some of the vines down with their raccoon tails, but Raccoon Luigi was hit from behind and knocked to the ground and changed back to normal Luigi.

Luigi- Guess it's a good thing I got another super leaf.

Luigi was about to eat it, but the vines attacked again and knocked the super leaf out of Luigi's hands. Then the most unusual thing happened. The wind blew the super leaf towards Ash and he accidentally swallowed the super leaf.

Ash- Did I just eat a Mario Brothers' power up…

Suddenly, raccoon ears appeared on Ash's hat and a raccoon tail appeared on his rear.

Raccoon Ash- What just happened?!

Pikachu- Pika?!

Raccoon Mario- And here I thought Luigi and I were the only ones who do use those.

Alain- Ash, maybe you can use that power up to our advantage. You can fly us right up to where Chespee is.

Raccoon Ash- We still need to get inside that core.

Then the spot where Ash-Greninja's water shuriken was hit just got hit with Super Sonic's Sonic Wind attack, making an opening.

Super Sonic- You've got your opening! Now get in there, Ash!

Then more of those vines appeared and grabbed onto Super Sonic.

Raccoon Mario and Raccoon Ash at the same time- Sonic!

Then Mega Blaziken freed Super Sonic with blaze kick and destroyed some of the vines. Raccoon Ash grabbed onto Pikachu and Ash-Greninja as he began using his new raccoon power up to fly upward, but he was having a little trouble controlling it a bit. Raccoon Mario grabbed hold of Alain and began flying towards the opening too.

Raccoon Ash- I've gotta admit…using these power up items of yours isn't as easy as it loooooooks!

Ash almost lost control of where he was flying, but he managed to get back on course.

Raccoon Mario- It takes practice. You'll get used to it.

Luckily, Raccoon Mario, Raccoon Ash, Alain, Pikachu, Ash-Greninja, and Mega Charizard X got inside the red core and began looking for Chespee.

(On the sidelines near where the battle was taking place)

Serena, Bonnie, and Mairin were watching as their friends were fighting with all of their might. Both Squishy and Zygarde were being held in Bonnie's arms.

Zygarde- Why are they giving so much?

Squishy- I've realized from observing them that this is how everyone in this world really are.

(Inside the core)

Inside was like a room of red crystals. Inside, Raccoon Mario, Raccoon Ash, and Alain saw Chespee with its arms and legs wrapped in crystal.

Alain- Chespee!

Alain tried to rush for Chespee, but red crystals shot out like the red vines from before. Alain dodged luckily. Then Raccoon Mario grabbed hold of Alain.

Raccoon Mario- Don't worry! I'll help you reach Chespee!

Raccoon Ash- Meanwhile, I'll cover you both as best I can!

Alain- Thank you, Mario! Thank you, Ash!

Raccoon Mario began flying Alain towards Chespee. Some of those crystals charged for them, but Raccoon Ash smacked his tail and shattered them. Then Pikachu used electro ball to destroy more of those crystals and Ash-Greninja used cut.

(Back outside)

Our heroes continued to battle this stone creature as it keeps trying to move towards the Sundial in Anistar City. Just then, it suddenly stopped dead in its tracks and so did the vines. That's when they saw Raccoon Mario, Raccoon Ash, Alain, Pikachu, and Mega Charizard X fly out of the red core and Alain was holding Chespee.

Raccoon Mario dropped Alain in front of Mairin so he could give her back her Chespee.

Mairin- Chespee! Alain, thank you so much!

Seeing Mairin happy really put a smile on Alain's face. However, that feeling became sort lived when everyone noticed something. They all looked at that stone creature and saw Lysandre standing on top of it.

Lysandre- I see you are all just as much trouble as Tabuu said you all were! Even if you are somehow able to stop me…I will still destroy the world! Now witness the power of my god!

Then Tabuu's mark on Lysandre's left palm began to light up and the stone copy of Zygarde began to move again.

Alain- It can't be!

Raccoon Ash- I know! But how?!

Lysandre- If I can't use Zygarde's power, I'll use the small sample of power Master Tabuu gave to me to carry out my plans!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Ultimate Zygarde**

Lysandre- If I can't use Zygarde's power, I'll use the small sample of power Master Tabuu gave to me to carry out my plans!

Tabuu's mark on Lysandre's left palm began to glow brighter than ever as the stone mutation of Zygarde continued to move forward.

Raccoon Ash- How is Lysandre still controlling that thing?!

Raccoon Mario- That mark must to more than brand someone as Tabuu's slave! Nazo used his to keep his body functioning even without his body's life force! It must also allow others to tap into Tabuu's god powers as well!

Lysandre- The countdown to this world's destruction will not stop!

Then the stone creature's red core began to light up.

Pit- Lady Palutena, I need the power of reflect!

Palutena (telepathically to Pit)- You got it! Power of reflect!

Then a huge red barrier surrounded Raccoon Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Link, Kirby, Ash, Super Sonic, Ty, Pit, Shantae, and their friends. However, Lysandre continued to have that evil grin on his face.

Lysandre- You think that will protect you? Please. You Goddess of Light pales in comparison to the power of my god!

Then a huge burst of energy was shot from the stone mutation of Zygarde and it shattered Palutena's refection barrier like a rock thrown through glass. The energy burst hit everyone and there was flash of light and an explosion. When the smoke cleared, Raccoon Mario and the others were all knocked to the ground. Raccoon Mario was changed back to regular Mario and it was the same with Raccoon Ash. Ultra Sword Kirby was changed back to regular Kirby and Super Sonic was changed back to regular Sonic. Ty's Shadow Gunyip was torn apart and he was knocked out of what remained of it. Everyone struggled to get up after that attack hit them.

Ash- Pikachu and Greninja…

Pikachu- Pika pika!

Ash-Greninja- Ninja!

Alain- Charizard, you're not hurt are you?

Clemont and Bonnie were apparently being shielded by Blaziken Mask during that explosion and were lying underneath Blaziken Mask. After they crawled out, Blaziken Mask's mask fell off, revealing he was their father, Meyer.

Clemont and Bonnie at the same time- DAD?!

Meyer- Guilty as charged…(grunts)

Bonnie- Are you hurt?

Meyer- Don't worry…I'm just fine. Are you two alright?

Pit- Unbelievable! It broke right through Lady Palutena's reflection barrier!

Kirby- And that thing is still coming!

Mario- Tabuu's energy Lysandre is admitting from Tabuu's mark on his palm…if we can somehow stop that energy, we might be able to stop him!

Donkey Kong- Will that really work?

Sonic- Better than giving up!

Shantae- Sonic's right! We have to give it everything we've got left or we're all done for!

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Link, Kirby, Ash, Sonic, Ty, Pit, Shantae, Alain, Steven, and Malva continuing to charge against Lysandre and his monstrosity. Serena, Clemont, Mairin, Bonnie, Meyer, and Professor Sycamore, and Team Rocket were watching from the sidelines. Squishy and Zygarde were still being held in Bonnie's arms.

Zygarde- So they will fight against that tremendous evil…

Squishy- They don't give up that easily.

Zygarde- But they're far too weak!

Squishy- None of them think they're weak! As I said before, they even defeated a god once before. They believe in each other, they fight together as one, and that is their true strength!

Zygarde- …then I shale believe in them as well!

Squishy- Now you understand!

Then both Squishy and Zygarde jumped out of Bonnie's arms and began hopping towards that stone creature.

Bonnie- Squishy!

Meyer grabbed hold of Bonnie.

Meyer- Bonnie, wait!

Squishy and Zygarde stood in front of the approaching stone creature.

Squishy and Zygarde at the same time- I am Zygarde, defender of order! We will show you our true power! You will not destroy the world!

Suddenly, both Squishy and Zygarde began calling out to all the Zygarde Cells around the world and were drawing upon their power. Then Squishy and Zygarde were covered in a green light. When it faded, there stood Zygarde in its complete form.

Bonnie- Squishy…

Alain- Is that…Zygarde?!

Lysandre looked at Zygarde's complete form.

Lysandre- And still you hid this form? You must've been seeing the world the same way I was! The unlimited greed of humans has sent the world spinning into chaos! Have you not felt that?! If I had not raised my objections, the world would continue on its warped path! But now you choose to appear. What could possibly be left to defend? YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!

Complete Zygarde- If it is a right you speak of, this world belongs to them! I have placed my hopes in humanity! They have always protected me! And now I will do the same for them!

Lysandre- I will incinerate you!

The stone creature fired another shot of energy, but Complete Zygarde blocked with dragon pulse. More vines shot out of the ground and tried to grab Complete Zygarde, but Complete Zygarde used dragon rush to break through the vines and hit the stone creature. This through Lysandre off balance and Ash and Alain saw their chance to strike.

Ash- Pikachu, use thunderbolt! And Greninja, use water shuriken!

Alain- Charizard, use flamethrower!

When Lysandre noticed the attacks coming, it was too late. Lysandre's left are were hit by those three Poke'mon attacks and his left arm became limp and unable to move. Because of that, he could no longer use Tabuu's power to control that stone beast.

Lysandre- It can't be! It must be a mistake! All that perfect planning!

Then Complete Zygarde used dragon rush and dashed right through the stone creature's red core. With the red core destroyed, the stone creature was beginning to fall apart.

Complete Zygarde- Kalos…I will protect you!

Then Complete Zygarde used core enforcer to finish Lysandre and the stone creature off. Lysandre and the stone creature were now caught in a green explosion.

Lysandre- NOO…NOT…YET…I…CAN'T…LOSE…IT'S NOT OVER YET!

Then Lysandre and the stone creature vanished in the green explosion and there was no trace of them once the explosion faded.

Luigi- Is it over?!

Mario- Yes, Luigi. It finally is.

Ash- We won! We saved Kalos!

Then everyone began cheering now that the threat is over. Then Mairin's Chespin finally opened its eyes again after being in a coma for so long.

Mairin- Chespee! You're awake!

Then tears of joy went down Mairin's face as she hugged her Chespin. Alain walked up to Mairin.

Mairin- Alain…look at Chespee's!

Alain petted Chespee and was happy it was all better now.

Alain- Mairin…can you forgive me for everything I've done?

Mairin- I'm just happy you're alright.

Then Complete Zygarde landed in front of Mario and the others.

Bonnie- Squishy, thank you so much!

Complete Zygarde- Bonnie, I only did what you did for me. It is I who should be thanking you.

Then Complete Zygarde sent some of his energy into the air and all of the damage done to Kalos was completely undone. But then Complete Zygarde changed back into the two Zygarde Cells and were floating in a bubble of green energy.

Squishy- Bonnie…to have journeyed with you and to have learned about humans from you…I am grateful.

Bonnie- Is this goodbye?

Squishy- I'm tired and I would like to rest in the sun. I'm glad to have met you.

Bonnie- Oh Squishy…I'm glad that I met you too!

Then both Squishy and Zygarde vanished as the bubble of green energy they were in floated away. However, just as everything seem to have passed, a small device that looked like communicator fell to the ground near where Mario was standing and one button was blinking. Mario approached the machine while Luigi was literally praying that the danger wouldn't start up again. Mario pushed the button and a holographic screen appeared. At first, it showed static. After a minute or two, the screen then showed Tabuu sitting in a fancy arm chair in a room with a black background.

Tabuu- Hello everyone! If it isn't the super ****head brothers and their band of dumbass stodges. Been about six months since we all last met. When you kicked me out of your world and sent me back into Subspace to rot like your ancestor did! Did you miss me? Admit it, you all ****ing missed me!

Alain- So you were the one behind all of this?! How dare you use me and Mairin for your twisted plain.

Tabuu- Oh please. I didn't choose Lysandre to become one of my followers. Him and his Team Flare grunts somehow managed to open a portal to Subspace and Lysandre begged me to help him control Zygarde. And that was long after what happened to your friend's Chespin. I wasn't even expecting him to come this close, but it wasn't a total lose. Lysandre did test out one of my creations and now I know what needs to be improved on my mind control seeds.

Alain- I'll still make you pay for bringing this disaster upon Kalos!

Tabuu- I might only be at 40% of my full power, but even so, you'd have a much better chance of fighting a bulldozer with a toothpick than fighting me even with your Mega Charizard.

Sonic- 40%? You said you were at 80% when we fought in Grand Metropolis.

Tabuu- No thanks to you retards! I used up a great deal of my power in that fight. But anyway, you've won this round, so enjoy it for now. Because I've gathered many more followers over the past six months and they could strike when you least expect it. So long for now, Super Mario Brothers…

Tabuu gives Mario a solute and the screen turns dark. Once Tabuu hung up, the communicator fell apart. Mario's grip tightened.

Mario- Tabuu…

(Lumiose City)

Now that the vines created by Zygarde were all gone, the everyone was working on repairing the damage to the city. Mario and the rest of the team were even sticking around to help out anyway that they could.

(Lumiose gym)

Mario, Yoshi, Link, Ash, Serena, Bonnie, and Meyer were repairing the gym's battle arena while Clemont and Ty tried repairing Clembot upstairs. Yoshi, Serena, and Bonnie were sweeping the floors. Meanwhile, Mario, Link, and Ash were holding up a huge wire that Pikachu was charging while Meyer was repairing the circuit breaker. Bonnie then saw Link's Master Sword sheathed and leaning against the wall. Bonnie assumed it would get in her way of sweeping so she tried to move it to somewhere else, but when he reached for it, a barrier of some kind stopped her from even touching it.

Bonnie- Ouch!

Serena- You ok, Bonnie?

Link- And what are you doing touching my Master Sword?!

Bonnie- It was in the way, but it shocked me when I tried to move it.

Link- That's because the Master Sword is enchanted and only those it deems worthy can touch it.

Link walked over, picked up his Master Sword, and carried it somewhere else. After Meyer finished his repairs on the circuit breaker, he put his electric screw down and opened a cooler.

Meyer- Ok, that will be enough. Thanks Pikachu. Let's take a break everyone.

Then Meyer pulls out a few soda cans and passes them around.

Yoshi- Yoshi like one! Yoshi need after Tabuu meanie attack.

Ash- Don't we all, Yoshi.

Link stretches his back a bit.

Link- My back is still sore from almost being blasted to bits by that Zygarde clone! And to think we all just got back from a recent vacation on Pi'illo Island.

Mario- But I will admit, Ash, I was impressed you were using that raccoon power-up so well. Maybe I should have the rest of my team use my power-up items and train them to master them like me, Luigi, and Yoshi have.

Link- I don't know if I want to shoot fireballs just yet. We all need a little time off right now. You know, I never drank from a can before. Most of the drinks in Hyrule are served in pint glasses. How do you open this?

Mario opened Link's soda can and gave it back to him.

Ash- Clemont is going to be so glad his gym is repaired.

Mario- Speaking of Clemont, how are him and Ty doing with the repairs?

(In Clemont's workshop)

Ty and Clemont were doing their best to fix Clembot. Clemont was typing on the computer keyboard while Ty was reconnecting some wires with his tools.

Clemont- That will be enough, Ty. I'm starting up the program now.

Then Clemont pushed enter and Clembot turned on.

Clembot- Initializing program. Hi, my name is Clembot. Nice to meet you.

Clemont was smiling, but Ty still saw a hint of sadness in his eyes, because Clembot's memory was reformatted.

(Lumiose City)

Luigi, Donkey Kong, Kirby, Sonic, Pit, and Shantae were going around the city and doing whatever they could to help with the repairs. Luigi unfortunately had his left arm in a cast and sling.

Luigi- Can't believe what we thought would be supporting a friend at a tournament could turn into a horrible world threating event and cause me to break my arm!

Sonic- Be thankful that's all you got, Luigi!

Pit- Sonic's right. We could've all been killed back there.

A few hours later, Luigi, Donkey Kong, Kirby, Sonic, Pit, and Shantae returned to the Lumiose gym. Mario, Yoshi, Link, Ash, and Ty opened the door.

Mario- Back so soon?

Donkey Kong- We did all we could to help rebuild for now.

Kirby- Physically that is. I don't know how everyone's handling the trauma from Lysandre and this huge monster he controlled with Tabuu's power.

Mario- I guess it just shows you how well Tabuu can influence others and how far they can be willing to go. But the real question is who else has Tabuu recruited since we kicked him back into Subspace?

Ash- Most likely those who have an axe to grind against any of us.

Then Kirby and Donkey Kong remembered that battle against Omega Marx and that during the fight, they felt something distant turn its attention towards Omega Marx.

Kirby (mutters to Donkey Kong)- DK…you don't think…

Donkey Kong (mutters to Kirby)- I really hope not…

Link- Donkey Kong, Kirby, why are you guys whispering?

Kirby- Nothing!

Then Meyer walked outside.

Meyer- I just got a call from Professor Sycamore. Alain is coming back today.

Ash- How about we pay Alain a visit?

(At Professor Sycamore's lab)

Mairin and her Chespin were trying to put up some party declaration but they both collapsed to the ground in the process. Then the door opens and Mairin and Chespee see the Mario Brothers team as well as Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie.

Mairin- Ash? What are you doing here?

Mario- Actually, we should be asking what's going on, because you and Chespee are lying on the floor.

Mairin- Well, Alain is coming home. So I thought I'd throw him a little party.

Yoshi- Yoshi smell something burning.

Mairin- Burning?! Oh no!

Mairin rushed to the kitchen and saw what she had in there was burnt to a crisp.

Mairin- Totally ruined…

Shantae- I'm sure I can help you out if there are still some ingredients left.

Serena- I can help too.

Ash- We can all help out!

Mario- Let's a-go!

Then Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Link, Kirby, Ash, Sonic, Ty, Pit, Shantae, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie began helping Mairin fix everything up. Bonnie picked up a decoration that looked like a Zygarde cell and began thinking of Squishy.

Bonnie- I wonder what Squishy is doing…

Ash- Don't worry, Bonnie. I'm sure Squishy is just fine.

Not long, everything was ready before Alain and Professor Sycamore returned to the lab. And just in time too, because they did return shortly after. Alain looked around and was a little surprised to see everyone there. However, the expression on Alain's face was almost emotionless.

Mairin- Welcome home, Alain! We're having a little party to welcome you back.

Alain gave a half smile, but in his eyes, he was still showing no emotion. Everyone sat at the table and began eating.

Professor Sycamore- So the Lumiose gym is reopening?

Clemont- Pretty much.

Professor Sycamore- What about the rest of you?

Luigi- Probably go back home to the Mushroom Kingdom and wait for this broken arm to heal.

Sonic- I'm heading back to Mobius and attend movie night with Tails and Knuckles this weekend. Knuckles chose some film called Ghost Busters 2. Better not suck for Knuckles' sake.

Ty- I still have me wife, Shazza, and me son, Fang to take care of back in Buramudgee. Haven't spent much time with them since we began work on Smash City. Plus, me Shadow Gunyip was wrecked in the fight and I need to put it back together again.

Link- I know I need to rest my back when I get back to Hyrule. It's been aching ever since our fight with Lysandre.

Shantae- Uncle Mimic is having another expo to show what he found during one of his spelunking adventures and I guess I should at least make sure Risky Boots doesn't crash the expo like she did last time.

Kirby- I haven't heard from Meta Knight in a while and I'm starting to worry. I should check up on him when I return to Popstar.

Pit- I'm sure Lady Palutena will have something for me to do when I return to Skyworld.

Donkey Kong- I think I'll just kick back on Kongo Jungle and relax next to a pile of bananas.

Yoshi- Yoshi feel same way. Yoshi want eat and rest for now.

Mario- I agree. We all could use a bit of rest for now after that nightmare.

Ash- Well, asides from my duties as a hero and member of the Mario Brothers' team, I might head over to the Aloha regain. I've been hearing it might be a good place to start a new journey on my quest to become a Poke'mon Master. But I'll still keep in touch with all of you, in case anyone from the team needs my help.

(In the guardian at Poke'mon lab)

After everyone had eaten, Alain had walked into the guardian and was greeted by many of the Poke'mon that lived in the guardian.

Alain- Good to see you all.

Then Mario and Ash entered the guardian.

Ash- Must've been a while since you've seen them.

Alain- Uh…yeah…

Mario- Is something wrong, Alain? Ever since we stopped Lysandre, you've been acting a bit different.

Alain- You see…I helped Lysandre and Tabuu cause this…After what happened to Chespee…and Mairin got upset…I thought I could help them…but all I did was cause a near fate of the world disaster!

Ash- Don't be so hard on yourself, Alain! You helped up stop Lysandre and Tabuu and Mairin and Chespee are alright now. Just promise me that we'll have another battle again. Battling you at the final was a blast!

Then Alain smiled.

Alain- Sure. We'll battle again someday.

Mario- You did fight well against Lysandre. Maybe we could use another Poke'mon Trainer on the team?

Alain- I am flattered, Super Mario, but right now Mairin and Chespee need me more. But if I do see any of Tabuu's followers try to attack anywhere, I'll be more than happy to lend a hand.

(Later that night at Prism Tower)

Just about everyone in Lumiose City gathered around Prism Tower, including Mario, Ash, and the rest of the team. Meyer was setting up some fireworks to celebrate the Lumiose gym reopening and the victory over Lysandre, and to conclude the Kalos League since Lysandre and Team Flare kind of interrupted it closing ceremony. Mario and the rest of the team knew that Tabuu would strike again, but they also knew that as long as they stick together, they'll overcome anything Tabuu might try to throw at them.

The End

Epilogue

(Subspace)

Tabuu was sitting in his fancy armchair and watching Mario and the others on a flat screen TV. Tabuu grabbed a remote and turned the TV off.

Tabuu- That's right, fools. Celebrate while you can. Because you might not be so lucky next time. Isn't that right?

Tabuu stood from his armchair and turned around. Behind Tabuu was a man who looked like his body was literally on fire, like it was made of it.

Pyrrhon- You better believe that, Tabuu! The sun god, Pyrrhon is ready to rumble!

Tabuu- That's what I like to hear. Because Lysandre was able to test my mind control seed before his unfortunate passing, I was able to make improvements to this new batch.

Tabuu gave Pyrrhon a bag full of mind control seeds.

Tabuu- I would like you to go to planet Popstar and see how well my new and improved mind control seeds do on a certain individual.

Pyrrhon- You want me to put this in Kirby's head?

Tabuu- Actually…I was thinking about using it on someone more…strong willed…


End file.
